


Waiting on Some Beautiful Boy

by leagueofloneliness



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chapter 3: attempted sexual assault, chapter 3: pedophila because of the Regent, chapter 3: tw blood, chapter 3: violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leagueofloneliness/pseuds/leagueofloneliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between Vere and Akielos never happened. Laurent is 11 when he first meets Damen, and ever since meeting he can't get the boy out of his head. </p><p>This story catalogs their relationship from 11 and 13 to 23 and 25. Along the way, they find themselves and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ages 11 and 13

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the longest thing I'll have ever written, so please be gentle with me if it's absolute trash. I'm trying my best! My tumblr is leagueofloneliness.tumblr.com
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta reader thesnarkknightblog.tumblr.com she's lovely and you should go follow her pure soul

Laurent had never left his country before. At 11 years old, there had never been a reason for him to do so. He had no problem staying in his family’s palace, simply learning about all the other surrounding countries.

Even for a prince, Laurent was skilled for his age, already a master of his own and several other languages. His combat skills were impressive, though his intelligence was certainly higher.

His brother, Auguste, was the true fighter of the two. Laurent supposed he ought to be jealous of his older sibling, but he couldn’t really find a reason to be anything but proud. Auguste was the kind of person that was always there in a time of need. He was noble, and everything Laurent hoped he would grow to be.

Auguste frequently visited other countries, as he was 18 and an ambassador for Vere. He would always bring Laurent gifts from foreign ports, usually books and maps, things that Laurent could use to further his studies. Laurent’s favorite gift from his brother was a book about a hero and his quest across all the lands to find his lover. The book was bound in leather, and the pages were painted with gold, which had always been one of Laurent’s favorite colors.

His brother was away on another trip to the border of Vask, where the mountains rose suddenly and protected the foreign country. At least, that was what Laurent had read about it. He’d never seen mountains in person, but Laurent figured his imagination was enough. Auguste was due back in a day, and Laurent couldn’t wait for the gifts he would be brought. What new books did Auguste have for him? Or would he bring something back entirely different this time?

Sleep came to him easily that night, and the next morning he awoke to the sound of his door opening, then shutting softly. Light streamed in through his curtained windows, illuminating the room just enough to see someone had entered his chambers. He called out, “What have you brought me this time?” Laurent knew it could only be one person disturbing him so early.

“Oh, dearest brother,” Auguste sat himself down on Laurent’s tall bed. “What makes you think I brought you anything? Have you done anything to warrant such a thing?” He reached a hand over to Laurent and rubbed his hand through the pale golden hair, a small sign of affection between the siblings.

Laurent scrunched up his nose at the motion and pushed his brother’s hand off his head. “Father didn’t tell you? I’ve learned another language. I’m practically fluent, even though it’s a barbaric language to begin with. I don’t know how anyone manages to want to learn Akielon.”

Auguste chuckled, shaking his head softly. “Well, I suppose you’re in luck. I did bring you a gift from Vask, but I also brought you an offer. Though judging by what you just said, now I’m not so sure you’ll want to take me up on it.”

Laurent didn’t really know what his brother meant, as he had never received anything other than a gift when his brother would return. “Well, how can I know what to say if you do not tell me what the offer is?”

His brother stood from the bed and walked to the window. He looked out of it for a moment, seemingly collecting himself. Just as Laurent’s patience was wearing thin, his brother spoke. “Brother, you know that I’m getting to be 21 soon, yes?” Laurent, of course knowing this, nodded in response. “I am soon going to be of age to rule. And in doing this, I’ll have less time to travel to foreign countries as I do so currently." He paused in his speech, reaching a hand out to draw back the curtains on the window.

"Someone will need to do this still, as it’s crucial for diplomacy and peace. There are very few I trust to do this, surely you understand why. You know how venomous some of our friends can be.” He said this with a pointed look, one eyebrow raised. Laurent couldn’t help but giggle at his face, because while Auguste was trying to make a point of being serious, his joking manner couldn’t help but slip through.

“Next week, I have another trip. And this time, I want you to go with me. Before you respond, I want to explain myself. You’re always locked away in this castle; I feel so badly for you. I’ve had wonderful experiences away from these walls, and I only want the same for you. Everywhere I go, I think about how much you would love the different people, all the libraries I see. I know you love all the books I bring you, but I always wish I could do more for you. One day, I thought to myself, why not just bring Laurent to the libraries?"

"Auguste, please just get to your point. You know I hate long winded explanations."

"Fine, fine. Someone must talk to you about your patience. Anyway, I'm asking you to become the ambassador for Vere in my place. There is no one I would rather have to do the job.”

Laurent looked away from his brother and stared up at the canopied top of his bed, feeling his stomach twist up into knots. This offer was large, and if he were to take it, the rest of his life would be incredibly busy. He knew he would never be King, a title he was always comfortable lacking.

Ambassador. The word seemed like a huge responsibility for someone of his age. “When do I need to answer you by?” He asked of his brother, who had walked towards the bed again.

His brother’s answer was prompt. “You have some time, about a year, I would say. That would give you enough time to decide if you liked the travel, or if you hated the whole thing. And it would leave me enough time to train someone else to take my place should you decide you do not want to be the ambassador.”

Surprisingly, Laurent did not feel as overwhelmed with the offer as he supposed he ought. "Alright. I’ll go with you next week and on your trips for a year. I don’t see why it would hurt to leave the castle every once in a while. Maybe I could strengthen my language skills. But don't think I'm automatically agreeing. Where would we be going next week?”

His brother broke into a giant grin and launched himself onto the bed next to Laurent. He vigorously hugged his younger brother, laughing excitedly. “I’m so glad! I’ll be honest, I was expecting you to take the whole week to answer if you even would go. As for the country, we’ll be going to Akielos. You just called their language barbaric, but honestly, Brother, their country is so beautiful. Their customs are so different from ours. Did you know that their clothing is much looser than our own? They show so much skin! When I first saw them, I was a bit shocked, but then I took into account that their weather is much warmer than ours, and I mostly got over it. Who am I to judge?”

“I did know that, I’ve read countless books on Akielos.” Laurent interrupted.

Auguste continued to ramble on, and Laurent couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s excitement. It was almost childish, but Laurent had always known that Auguste was a child at heart. His youthful nature was what made them get along so well as brothers.

Auguste told him of his last trip, showing his younger brother various things he had brought back and telling stories with wide hand motions. Laurent could feel excitement bubbling up inside of himself, and found he couldn’t wait for the next week to come.

//////////////////////////////

The week passed rather slowly for Laurent’s liking, though it was somewhat helped with his brother’s presence. The two were romping through the castle and causing mild havoc as they did when they were younger, and Laurent felt good. He was excited for something other than his brother’s return for the first time in what seemed like ages, his face aching from smiling so often.

Finally, after what felt like ages of waiting, the day had come. Laurent would be leaving Vere, and he’d be starting his journey into his adulthood. At least, that was how he had come to think of the trip. When he looked in the mirror now, he thought he looked rather tall, almost as if he had grown to be an adult within a matter of days. This was mostly wishful thinking on his part, though he still felt rather important. People respected him and thought him smart enough to be an ambassador, just like his brother. His brother, who he had always looked up to with wonder and pride.

To get to Akielos, they would be traveling by boat. The boat offered little comfort, at least compared to how Laurent was used to living. The clothes he had brought with him were the only nice thing on the boat, at least in his opinion. He was used to bathing every day, with various oils covering him afterwards, but on the boat, there was no room nor water to bathe in. Laurent hoped that the baths in Akielos would be as nice as the ones in his home, as Laurent secretly took pride in his appearance and lack of body odor. The people of his father’s court were always preening over how attractive of a child he was, his golden hair and fine features almost doll-like.

The days on the ship were decent, but there was a noticeable change in the air as they reached Akielos. Humidity was high in this part of the land, something that had been made abundantly clear to Laurent, whose hair was beginning to puff out with frizz. He would frantically try and smooth it, brushing it, but when he woke each day on the ship his hair would be sticking out at odd angles. Auguste teased him mercilessly for caring so much, but Laurent knew he meant well.

Soon enough, Akielos shore was in sight, the high cliffs reaching up towards the sky at an impossible angle. If Laurent focused hard enough, he swore he could see a palace looming on the edge of the land. Auguste told him he needed his vision checked.

Land would be reached within the hour, and Auguste told Laurent he would be given chambers to stay and a bath would be drawn for him. That night, a ceremony would welcome him and his brother to the country. Laurent wondered what kind of people he would meet, and if they’d be as wild and unruly as he had always imagined the people of Akielos.

He knew that there were two princes in the country, one of noble birth and the other a bastard. This would never happen in Vere, as the people there took lovers of the same sex to their beds to avoid accidental pregnancies. Laurent shuddered at the thought of the people of Akielos being so open with their affections towards members of the other sex. He could not see himself with a woman, and hoped he did not have to talk with many of them here.

When shore was reached, the crew began unpacking the ship and Laurent’s belongings were escorted with him to the room he’d be staying in for the duration of their trip. The first thing he noticed of the palace was how white it was. Large columns sprung up from the ground, thick and unyielding. The ceilings in the palace were tall, as if giants resided within the halls.

The guest room to which he was guided in was large as well, and Laurent thought that it would serve him quite nicely while in Akielos. The walls were a soft blue, not unlike his own eyes. The bed was similar to his at home, with white sheets and pillows stacked upon each other like a small mountain.

A servant entered his room to tell him a bath had been drawn, and Laurent was led to an ensuite made entirely of white marble. The bath was sunken into the floor and Laurent could see steam rising off the top. Whoever had drawn the bath had scented it with things Laurent had never smelled, but he found he quite liked the musk pervading the air.

After he had bathed quickly, he dressed in preparation for the welcoming ceremony his brother had told him about. Dressing on his own was always difficult, but Laurent was much more comfortable doing so in privacy.

When Auguste came for him, Laurent had just finished having his hair plaited into a tight rope, hanging low at the back of his neck. His brother’s hair was styled in a similar fashion, though Laurent was secretly proud he had grown his own hair longer.

They walked towards the banquet hall, accompanied by their guards. The sound of music and laughter could be heard from inside the hall, and Auguste clasped his hand onto Laurent’s shoulder, pulling him back a bit. “This is a great honor, Laurent. The kingdom of Akielos knows how to welcome guests with honor and grace. There will be plenty of food and wine, though you know you’re not old enough to have any yet.” Auguste gave him a wiggle of his eyebrows, his grin contagious. Laurent couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s joke.

Laurent was excited, unbelievably so. He felt his pulse racing, as if it were trying to keep pace with the music that could be heard in the next room. He willed his nerves to calm just as the doors were thrust open, and Auguste took the first step forward. Trumpet and fanfare played as they were welcomed into the hall. A voice speaking Akielon boomed over the crowd, and Laurent made the correct assumption that the voice belonged to none other than the King of Akielos.

“Welcome! Today we honor our guests, the Crown Prince Auguste, who has graced our halls countless times, and his brother, Prince Laurent of Vere, here in our country for the very first time. Let us show them both the gratitude and warmth with which we accept them here today!” The King seemed a jovial man, even from across the room.

The scene before Laurent was unlike anything he had ever seen. The hall was colorful, a stark contrast to the white halls that the rest of the palace adorned. There were long tables on the outer edges of the room, food covering every visible surface. The music playing was loud and happy, and a swarm of people were dancing as freely as they could in the center of the room. There were smiles on almost every face, and the clothing everyone wore was brightly colored. People wore sheer, embroidered tops in all different cuts and styles, and even some of the men were wearing skirts, something which was reserved for women back home in Vere.

Painted faces were everywhere, various colors of gold and silver, matching many of the necklaces and rings adorning the bodies of the people in the room. The people were all dark in coloring, their skin warm and chestnut brown. They looked as if they radiated the suns light itself, and Laurent found it all very beautiful. He wondered what it would be like to wear such light clothing, if it would feel like he were wearing anything at all. He wasn’t opposed to the thought of wearing the beautiful garments, rather he felt a bit stuffy now in his clothing from Vere.

His eyes finally rested upon the place where the King sat. His throne was magnificent, and on either side were two slightly smaller thrones. In one, sat a boy of about 14. He did not leave much of an impression on Laurent other than the fact that he looked unguardedly bored.

The other chair housed a boy of an entirely different caliber. He looked to be a few years older than Laurent himself, but the way he held himself was entirely captivating. He seemed sure of himself in a way Laurent had never felt. He had thick, dark curls framing his laughing face, and what a face it was. His brow was strong, his lips stretched into a magnetic smile over straight, white teeth. The circlet on his head complemented his eyes, though they were dark, they had the smallest flakes of gold accenting them.

His clothes consisted of a dark red skirt, bound at his waist by a gold clasp, and a sheer white tunic, anchored at his left shoulder. Laurent thought he had never seen someone so beautiful, his lips parting slightly to let out a soft breath.

His elbow found Auguste’s side, catching his brother’s attention. He whispered up to him, asking who the boy sitting next to the King was. “Who, Kastor? The one that looks bored?”

Laurent rolled his eyes, and shook his head. “No, Auguste, the other one. Why would I care about the bored one?”

Auguste laughed, and nudged his younger brother. “What do you need to know for, Laurent? You’re much too young to be interested in courting. And even if you are interested, shouldn’t you ask the boy yourself who he is? Surely he knows best?”

Laurent flushed red at the words, his mouth twisted in a small grimace. “I’ve no interest in courtship, I merely wanted to know who it is with which we would be talking. He's sitting by the King so he's obviously important. There’s absolutely no reason to be making fun of me like this. I don’t make fun of you when you want to court someone!”

“Ah, so it is courtship you’re interested in! I could tell, I can always tell when it comes to you, brother dearest. His name, if you’re really all too interested, is Damianos, though the last time I met him he told me to call him Prince Damen. You could introduce yourself, you know. We should eventually go talk to the King anyway, and thank him for his hospitality.” Auguste said as he shuffled his brother closer to the dais where the thrones sat.

“Stop shoving, I’ll go over on my own! I just wanted to make friends, and I do not wish to court anyone. You’re being childish. I just wanted to be good at this to make you proud, and you’re teasing me. It’s making me regret coming with you here.” Laurent huffed at his brother, but Auguste just laughed even more.

Laurent broke free from his brother and took a walk around the room on his own. He never entered the throng of dancers, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to keep up with their energy. He would occasionally glance at his brother and find him talking to various dignified looking people, though he still had yet to make his way to the throne to greet the King personally. Laurent looked to the other chairs and found the one with Damen curiously vacant. His brother was a fool, a misguided jokester, if he thought Laurent was interested in anything to do with courtship, especially with someone from Akielos.

All of a sudden, Laurent was slamming into something solid. He fell back slightly, unable to catch himself, when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, keeping him upright. The hand on his arm was dark, and Laurent followed the skin with his eyes until he reached the face of the person who had helped him. The person was grinning, his eyes glowing with something Laurent could not identify. And suddenly, the person was speaking Akielon in a voice that sounded like music to Laurent. His breath caught in his throat, almost as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

“You almost fell. Aren’t you glad I caught you?” His eyes were staring at Laurent as if they had known each other for years, and Laurent felt his face heat under the boy’s gaze.

He retracted his wrist, suddenly embarrassed at the attention and his near fall. Laurent looked to the rest of the room, but it seemed as if no one had seen the exchange. His heart felt as if it were going to thump out of his chest, and no one cared in the slightest. How rude. The taller boy’s voice brought his attention back to reality, and he looked again at the face that he found so charming.

“I’m glad you’re here visiting us. My name is Damianos, but I’d prefer you to call me Damen. Would you prefer we speak in Akielon, or Veretian?” Damen asked, and Laurent couldn’t help but be pleased at the thoughtful offer.

“I’d prefer we spoke in Akielon. I’m trying to perfect the language, I’m near fluent.” He boasted. For once in their interaction, Laurent felt like he had stable footing. Language was something he knew well, and had always been quick with.

Damen smiled, and Laurent felt something flutter in his stomach. “Well, suit yourself. I might have been looking to practice Veretian, but I’m sure there will be other opportunities for that. Now, I already know your name, Your Highness. Would you prefer me to call Your Highness, or can I use your birth name?”

Laurent felt himself redden, and when he spoke he felt himself trip over his own words, something he wasn’t accustomed to doing. “You can call me Laurent. It’s only fair if I’m to call you Damen. Do your people always do away with honorifics?”

Damen let out a loud laugh, and Laurent felt his stomach flutter again. He willed the feeling to pass. He couldn’t let his emotions show, Auguste would tease him relentlessly if he found out about Laurent’s situation. “No, it’s not a normal thing here. I just want you to call me by my given name. I think I’d prefer it from you.”

Laurent felt dizzy, but he did his best to keep himself in check. “Well, Damen, I’m pleased to see you seem to think this, but if anyone hears you call me anything else but Prince Laurent, there may be a problem. You may call me Laurent in private, but honor must be upheld in public. I’m sure you understand.”

Damen shrugged, something people in Vere did not do often. It was entirely too casual, and in Vere appearances were important. “Of course, Your Highness. Would you care to accompany me to walk our gardens? I know you just arrived, and I’m sure you haven’t toured the palace grounds yet. We have some very nice flowers that grow here, especially one that reminds me of you. I’d like to show it to you. I would also like to become your friend, if you don’t mind.”

Laurent could not find it in himself to object to that request. In fact, he found himself very much wanting to be Damen’s friend. He spared a glance towards Auguste, who was still parading the room, introducing himself and saying hello to old friends.

“You can come, I’m sure your brother will not mind. I can have a slave tell him you’ll be with me. It will be fine.”

Laurent nodded. This seemed like a reasonable solution. “Alright, then lead the way to these supposed wonderful gardens.”

Damen just grinned, as if Laurent’s attitude had no effect on his good mood. He grabbed the smaller boy’s hand, something much more intimate than someone in Vere would do with an almost stranger, and pulled Laurent to the gardens. As they walked, Laurent stared at Damen’s back. It was strong, especially for someone of such a young age. Laurent couldn’t help but feel a bit weak, despite being quite adept in combat himself.

After a few more minutes, they reached an open courtyard, filled with flowers and hedges, trees with fruit that Laurent had never seen before in real life, only in his books back home. The space was small, and the roof was open to allow light in for the plants. At least, it would allow light in if it hadn't been nighttime. “Is this it?”

Damen turned to face him, a small smile still on his face. “What do you mean? Is this not big enough for you? Someone’s a bit greedy, aren’t they?”

Laurent’s eyes widened. He was not used to that sort of response. Usually, if he took up an attitude with someone, they would simply roll over. Damen seemed to have no problem with talking back to him, and Laurent somewhat admired the boy for it.

“Well, Your Highness, with how big all of you are here I assumed your gardens would be to scale.”

Damen’s laugh rung out across the courtyard, and it warmed Laurent to his core. “Big? I can’t help it your people are so small. Did you not eat enough as a child?”

Laurent did his best to keep his jaw closed as he stared with shock at the boy’s laughing face. “I’ll have you know I was very well fed at home. We have the finest foods to offer in Vere and my family fed me daily.”

A hand was reaching out to grab his, and for the second time that night, Laurent let it be grabbed. Damen’s hand was warm and slightly calloused, most likely used to holding a sword. At least, Laurent assumed from how it felt. He looked from their joint hands and up to Damen’s face, finding the boy’s face to be soft with care. Laurent thought this rather presumptuous, for how could someone care about a person they had just met? “I know, I was just teasing. You’ve clearly been taken care of in your home. You are quite beautiful, though I’m sure you have been told this before.”

Laurent felt his face reddening again, something he could not control, though he wished he could. His heart felt like it was galloping, and it bothered Laurent to not know the cause. “No, you are not the first to say this, and certainly not the last. But I do not mind. Though it is odd to me that you think I am the beautiful one when you look the way you do.”

Removing his hand from Laurent’s wrist, Damen reached to Laurent’s plaited hair. “Your hair is quite pretty. This color is not common here, and I think it is wonderful. Does everyone in your country look as you do?”

Resisting the urge to lean into the touch, Laurent answered. “No, it is mostly just my family that looks like this. Some people have hair like mine, but it’s uncommon. And if I'm being fair, I am quite small, even by my country’s standards. Does everyone in your country have such wild curls?”

Withdrawing his hand, Damen reached up to his own hair. “Maybe, but I haven’t seen everyone, have I? I know my mother had curls like I do. Anyway, I want to show you the flower I mentioned. I think you’ll quite like it.”

Damen pulled him over to a flower bed filled with delicate, white flowers. Laurent had never seen any flowers like these in his home, their shape almost like the bells that rang in the towers of his home in Vere. "What are these called?" He asked.

“Calla lilies is the name for them here. Do you not have them in Vere?” Damen asked, his brow furrowed.

Laurent had never heard either of those words before, so he shook his head. “No, unless we have a different name for them. I’d have to ask Auguste. They’re very pretty, and I thank you for showing them to me.”

“In my country, all flowers have a meaning. The meaning of calla lilies is beauty and purity. They remind me of you because you’re so pale, and you seem so delicate. I’m glad you like them.” Damen reached a hand up to Laurent’s face and brushed a hair away, one that Laurent hadn’t known had escaped his plaited braid. Laurent found himself unable to look at Damen for too long after that until his nerves calmed.

The rest of the night was spent in the garden, Damen explaining the meaning of each flower to Laurent who took in the information with interest. Eventually, the hour grew late and Damen guided Laurent back to the banquet hall. The King was still seated on his throne, and Auguste was next to him, conversing happily. Kastor was nowhere in sight, though Damen told him this was common. Damen and Laurent approached the dais, and Auguste switched his attention to the two as they came closer.

“Oh, so you’ve decided to return? You do realize we’re here on official business, don’t you, Laurent? This isn’t a play date for you to run about freely.” If Laurent did not know Auguste like he did, he might think his brother were cross with him. He could see the spark in Auguste eyes and he knew he was going to be teased about this later.

“Your Highness, I assure you I dragged your brother away on official business. How could we invite you all here into our country without showing you the palace?” Damen’s charm was irresistible, and Laurent was looking everywhere but his brother’s face as the other boy spoke, knowing it was most likely twisted into a teasing grin.

Auguste looked pleased at his response, and the King interjected. It was powerful to hear him speaking in person, especially so close. “Damen, you were smart to do this. Our guests are wonderful people. I’m sure you remember Auguste. He’s been here many times before. We were just discussing you two and your quick friendship. I think it would be very beneficial for both of our countries for you two to become close.”

Damen knelt down before his father, his head bowed in respect. “Of course, Father. I hope to bring you honor with this friendship.” He stood, looking at Laurent. “If you want, I can show you around the rest of the palace tomorrow. I think you’d love to see it, and I’d love to show you.”

Naturally, Laurent found himself enjoying this idea very much. “Yes, this sounds agreeable. Now, I would like to be escorted to by bed chambers. It’s been quite a long day. Brother, will you accompany me?”

Auguste stood, offering the King a small smile as an apology. “Sorry, Your Majesty. He’s still quite young, and he needs the sleep he can get. I’m sure you remember how your children were when they were 11.”

The King chuckled, and gestured at Damen. “Trust me, this one still gets like that, even at 13.” Damen grinned and let his father rustle his curls. “Do what you must. If you need anything tonight, or ever during your stay here, just let one of my slaves, or me directly, know what you desire. Damen as well will be of service to you. Kastor, most likely not. He has grown bored in his teenage angst, and can hardly be reasoned with. I hope sleep finds you well tonight.”

And with that, Laurent and Auguste bowed, leaving the company of the two other royals. Laurent stole glances backwards, only to find Damen and the King talking closely. The King looked up, towards Laurent, and he turned quickly to avoid being caught staring. They left the hall, and his brother accompanied him back to his room. Before his brother could make any comments to Laurent about Damen, he shut the door and latched it. He could hear his brother’s laughter from the other side, and tried to tell himself he did not care. He readied for bed, and crawled onto the large mattress, ready for sleep to come so he could see Damen again the next day.

/////////////

Laurent woke up feeling refreshed, his pale hair fanned out on the luxurious pillows underneath him. He called for his servants to help dress him, and asked to be escorted to breakfast for the day. He was led to a different banquet hall from the night before, this one being much smaller, yet still just as nice. His brother was already seated at the table, as well as Kastor and the King and other nameless nobles. Damen was nowhere in sight, and Laurent could not help but feel slightly deflated.

“Welcome to breakfast, Young Laurent, I hope you will enjoy what we have planned for the meal. It’s one of Damen’s favorites to eat in the morning, which he requested last night. I’ll have to ask for your forgiveness, that boy can be quite difficult in the morning. He always struggles to wake up on time.” The King announced with a laugh. Kastor looked unamused, as always, and Auguste smiled at Laurent warmly. A chair was pulled out for Laurent, and he looked at the spread before him. There were eggs, and breads, but the main centerpiece was a large, fileted salmon. Laurent had never heard of salmon being served in the morning, but he supposed it was just another strange custom in Akielos.

A large clatter sounded at the entrance to the hall, and Laurent looked away from the table to see Damen rushing in, his breathing heavy as if he had run to the room. “I’m so sorry for being late, I overslept. I apologize, Prince Auguste, especially to you, Prince Laurent. It will not happen again, I meant no disrespect.”

Auguste laughed quietly at the state of the boy and said, “Prince Damianos, in all the times I have visited here, you have been on time for breakfast about twice, and all the other times you were not so fervent in your apologies. What seems to be so special about today?”

Damen flushed, though it was almost hard to see on his dark skin. Laurent was, for a moment, envious. His pale skin seemed to give away every fluster he ever experienced. He could not make himself meet Damen’s eyes, rather he focused on the meal at hand. Damen quietly sat himself down opposite Laurent, and began to plate his own food. Laurent supposed he should do this as well, though at home he was used to the servants preparing the plates for him.

The King and Auguste were engaged in their own conversation, so Laurent was left to either talk to himself, or stop being childish and talk to the boy across the table. He had to get over whatever he was feeling, or the whole day was going to be difficult. Laurent picked up his fork and began to work on the meal in front of him. He was just about to look across the table when Damen spoke to him. “You still want to go see the rest of the palace today, correct? I had a few things planned for us, if you were still interested.”

Laurent found himself looking at Damen through his eyelashes, and he hated himself a bit for not feeling more confident. His stomach swam with nerves in the presence of the other boy, though he couldn’t tell why. “Of course I’ll join you. What kind of guest would I be if I did not tour the place I was visiting?” He huffed out a breath, and found the strength to lift his head and look Damen in the eyes directly. “As long as you take me to your library at some point, I do not see the problem.”

“Oh, so you like to read? I’m sure I could take you there tomorrow. You could spend the whole day there with me, though I have some lessons to attend tomorrow. I can pick out some books I hope you’ll like, as they’re my favorites of our collection.” Damen offered.

“I would enjoy that quite a lot, actually. Books are one of my favorite things, though my brother always brings me the best books. I wonder if you’ll recommend some I’ve already been given from Auguste. He has quite good taste.”

Damen looked pleased to hear this, and continued on with his plans. “We will just have to see, won’t we? Today, I planned for us to visit the stables. We have some of the fastest and strongest horses you’ll ever see, I can guarantee it. I trust you aren’t shy around horses, yes?”

Around them, breakfast was ending, and slaves were flooding into the room to grab the dirtied plates from in front of the guests. Laurent was surprised at the speed the table was cleared, and he noticed Damen watching him. He remembered he was supposed to be answering a question. “I’m quite skilled at horse riding, as I am at most things. It is quite silly to think a prince of Vere cannot do something. Is there anything you cannot do?”

A slight glint showed in Damen’s eyes, and he stood from the table. “Are you trying to figure out a weakness? I’ll assure you, I have none. Perhaps your language skills are stronger, but my physical prowess is clearly more. I would bet in battle between the two of us, I would undoubtedly win. Would you like to try yourself? We have many sparring rooms to choose from.”

Laurent looked to his brother as he stood from the table, and found Auguste smirking back at him. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Damen once again. “We’re here on a diplomatic mission. I hardly doubt my brother or your father would approve if the two of us were to fight. Especially because I would undoubtedly beat you and leave you crying on the floor. Just because you’re bigger in size does not mean you are a better fighter. It’s exactly that kind of thinking that will put you at a disadvantage in a fight. You ought to learn from underestimating your opponent, else you’ll find that I am very well versed in combat and it will be too late for you.”

Damen just laughed loudly as he walked around the table to Laurent’s side. He looked at Laurent as if he were being challenged, though he had already done so to Laurent. “I think you will find that I never underestimate my opponents. There is hardly anyone in this palace that can beat me, and not even Kastor can best me. And he is one of our nation’s best fighters, so don’t think he’s just incompetent. Today, let’s just stick to the stables. Fighting can come another day.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow, but kept his comments to himself. He found himself wishing that he were more confident around Damen, and he did not know why he felt so nervous around the boy. His way of speaking was unlike any he had ever experienced. Laurent was used to people treating him with respect and reservation, but Damen seemed unhindered in every aspect of his speech. His honesty was intense for Laurent, and it made the smaller boy feel confused. This was what Laurent figured was the reason for his nerves.

Everyone else had stood from the table and were making their way to the doors of the room. Laurent stood as well, and Damen motioned for him to follow. Laurent looked for Auguste to let him know where he would be, then followed Damen through the large doors. The palace was fairly straightforward in its layout, and Laurent could tell they were reaching one of the outermost walls, where he assumed the stables would be. On the way, Damen made casual conversation with him about the customs in Akielos, and Laurent listened with great interest. He asked questions when Damen paused, their conversation flowing naturally.

When they reached the stables, Laurent was slightly impressed. There were dozens of horses, all being tended to by slaves. The horses looked strong and well kept. Laurent had to admit, they almost looked better than the horses back home. Almost.

Damen grabbed his hand and led him to a stall housing one of the prettiest horses of the lot. It was a spotted grey, and its mane was plaited to keep its hair out of its eyes. Damen began stroking the mare’s neck, murmuring gentle words to comfort the horse. He turned to Laurent and said, “This is the horse I have chosen for myself. I have had her for about two years now. Dilys means swift in our language, and she is one of the fastest horses we have in Akielos. She has served me well. If you wish, we could ride her for a short while. I doubt she will let you ride her by yourself, but if you ride with me she will not mind.”

Laurent looked up at the horse, then back to Damen. “I suppose that would be fine, though do not think that I cannot ride a horse on my own. I’m very skilled.” Damen laughed, his hair shaking with the motion. Laurent felt he was looking at the sun, but he could not look away.

“Of course, Your Highness. I would expect nothing less from a prince of Vere. Let me prepare Dilys for riding, and we will depart shortly. I could take you outside of the palace, if you so wish. There is no danger in it. I will take you to see a lake near the palace walls, it’s quite beautiful in the sunlight. It glistens like a sapphire, and the water is clear enough to see through to the bottom.” Damen began to strap a harness on his horse with care, something he clearly did often, from what Laurent could tell.

“Why do you do everything yourself here in Akielos? In Vere, our servants do these things for us. Aren’t you royalty? Surely you are above doing these things.” Laurent commented.

Raising an eyebrow, Damen answered, “You must be quite incompetent if you cannot do the things your slaves can do. Here in Akielos, we value the work we put in to tasks. A man who works hard is a good man. We value our slaves here, and doing work makes us value their job more. Does that make sense?”

Laurent couldn't find a fault in the logic, but he still felt uncomfortable, though he did not know why. He was surprised that a country with such a barbaric language could be so civilized in that they valued their slaves, but he was still unsure as to how they could justify slavery. Sure, not all of the daily tasks fell to the slaves, as Damen had shown, but they were still unpaid.

"Why are you comfortable with slavery if you can do the work yourself? In Vere, we pay our servants. Why do you not do the same?"

"Why is paying someone very little any better?"

Laurent frowned. "Surely you can't be serious. It's wrong. People aren't worth nothing."

"I did not mean to imply that. I only mean that we provide here for our slaves. We make sure they are fed, clothed, and have good shelter. Is that not a form of payment?"

"Clearly, you should win a medal for humane treatment of slaves." Laurent rolled his eyes. "Slavery is wrong. It degrades the value of another human's life, and that is wrong. You are no different from a slave in that you both deserve the same respect and humanity. I suggest you think on this subject quite thoroughly, and soon."

Laurent couldn’t help but think that Damen was a very good Crown Prince, but he still had flaws. Akielos must to be proud to have the boy, even if he still had a ways to go before he would lead these people. He would have to talk to Auguste about the practice. Surely he thought the same, that the slaves here should be paid. Maybe the two of them could convince the country to change it's ways.

"I will think this over. I had not really seen it as a problem, to be quite honest. If you see it as an issue, it deserves contemplation." Damen had finished preparing the horse and mounted the mare with ease. He reached his hand out for Laurent, and once he had a grasp, Laurent was pulled into the seat behind Damen. Because he was so much shorter than the older boy, he could barely see over the shoulder in front of him. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he left them at his side.

The horse started to move, and Laurent felt himself almost slip from the saddle immediately. His hands shot out and grabbed Damen’s waist, his face buried in the older boy’s back. He felt Damen’s body shuddering with a laugh, his face heating at the thought of Damen making fun of him. “I thought you could ride horses?” He asked as he rode the horse out of the stable.

Laurent chose to ignore the question, instead marking his answer with a flick to Damen’s ear. It may not have hurt, but it was satisfying for Laurent all the same. As they reached the palace wall, Laurent craned his neck to see the outside. He saw nothing but green grass for miles, a sky brilliant and blue. The clouds in the air held no promise of rain, though the humidity was still quite prominent. Laurent supposed this was due to the proximity of the sea, but didn’t ask.

When they exited the walls, Damen coaxed the mare into a quick stride. This was the fastest Laurent had ever gone on a horse, and he was pleased to see the mare’s name was not a lie. It was exhilarating, and Laurent clutched tighter onto Damen’s waist to keep from falling. His hair was blowing behind him, occasionally catching himself in the face, which was admittedly annoying. Damen’s hair seemed to be staying in place, as if by some miracle. He looked as if he were made to ride this horse, and Laurent couldn’t help but think he was entirely too handsome.

He saw water approaching in the distance, clear and startlingly blue. Damen slowed the horse as they approached, the air around them calming significantly, whipping his hair less and less. By the lake, there was a marble pavilion with broad columns shining in the sunlight. Ivy was wrapped around each, and the ground surrounding the structure was littered with pastel flowers Laurent could not name. Damen dismounted, bringing the reigns over to one of the columns to secure the horse. His hand was waiting in the air for Laurent, but the younger brushed it away and dismounted on his own. Laurent didn’t want Damen thinking he couldn’t get off a horse on his own.

He walked towards the lake, completely in awe with what he was seeing. They had lakes in Vere, but none had been like this. Damen was right, the water was incredibly clear, the bottom of the lake visible to Laurent even from his vantage point. He could see fish swimming freely amongst the water, and most were fish he had never seen in his home country. Laurent turned and saw that Damen had joined him at the shore and was searching the ground, for what, Laurent couldn’t tell. He had picked up a rock and was assessing the weight of it in his hand before he drew it back and flung it towards the water.

Laurent didn’t know why he was chucking rocks at the water until he saw the result of Damen’s throw. The rock had skipped across the surface of the water as if weightless, leaving small splashes of water in its wake. It reached halfway across the lake before losing momentum and falling below the surface. “How did you do that? I’ve never seen anyone do that.”

Damen ignored his question, instead searched the ground again for a rock to throw. Once he found one, he stood behind Laurent, pressing the rock into the blonde’s hand. “The rock is flat, which spreads out the weight of it. It helps it to skid across the surface of the water. Do they not teach you in Vere?” He asked, his tone teasing Laurent’s ears. “Hold the rock in your hand, and when you throw it, throw it flat. Swing it out from your hip, like this.” He took Laurent’s arm in his hand and motioned how to throw the rock.

Laurent felt his heart race and he did his best to keep himself collected. Damen’s hand left his arm, and Laurent gave two practice swings before bringing his arm back and releasing the rock into the water. It hit the water, striking with less force than Damen’s throw had. The rock bounced three times before plopping into the water with a disappointing splash. Laurent frowned, unsure why his had not gone as far as Damen’s. Had he not done exactly what the boy had said to do?

Damen was looking at him as if he were noticing his disappointment, and Laurent wondered how Damen could see his emotions so easily. It wasn’t something he was used to, as he normally kept his feelings very close to himself. “You can’t expect to be good at everything the first time you try it. I’ve been doing this for years, and you’ve just started. Find more rocks, we have time to get it right.”

They spent the day skipping rocks by the water, Laurent’s throws getting better with every rock. One of Laurent’s throws made it almost halfway across the lake, and he couldn’t help but jump in excitement at his accomplishment. He turned and found Damen staring at him, a grin spread across the face of the Akielon prince. Laurent remembered himself and contained his emotions, but in doing so he saw Damen’s smile falter slightly. “Is something wrong, Damen?”

Damen shook his head, but he still opened his mouth to speak. “I know the people of your country are more reserved. I know this from the things I’ve read and the way your brother acts. But here, you can behave how you are. You don’t have to hide your emotions with me. You’re just a child, how do you have fun? I do not want you to be miserable while you’re here.” He switched to Veretian, and Laurent was astonished by how well he spoke. “I want to know you for you, not the reserved person you put forward. I find you fascinating. Please don’t hide from me.”

Laurent stood for a moment, collecting his thoughts, as he wanted to answer in Akielon and translating could take some time. Not for the first time that day, he was surprised at the honesty with which Damen spoke, and it confused his thoughts. After some pause, he said to Damen, “I don’t mean to hide my true self from you. In Vere, it is not honorable or wise to show your emotions freely. People are snakes in my country. There is dishonesty everywhere. It is safer to keep your feelings to yourself. I do not mean to disrespect you in your home, and if I have I apologize.” Unable to find the words in Akielon, Laurent switched to Veretian. “I am not sad, in fact here I am quite happy. You have a way about you that makes me comfortable, though if you ask me to say this again I will not. It confuses me, and I desperately wish to be your friend. I have never quite felt this way before, and I am unsure what it means. My brother is already teasing me about it, and if you laugh I will never forgive you.”

Damen reached a hand to Laurent’s hair, tangling his fingers in the fine strands. “I would not laugh at you about that.” He replied in Veretian. “As I said, you enchant me. I have never met anyone like you, and I’m so glad you’ve come to visit with your brother. You do your country honor, and I would very much enjoy being your friend. I want to learn everything about you, if you’ll let me.” Laurent couldn’t help his reaction, his face flushing and his heart racing. Unable to find his words, he nodded his head vigorously, hoping Damen understood his meaning.

A small smile was all he got in return for his nod, and then Damen’s hand was out of Laurent’s hair and he was walking back to the horse. Laurent felt oddly disappointed, and he released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “We should head back soon, there are a few more horses I want to show you and then dinner will be served.” He called over his shoulder, and Laurent found his feet moving to follow. The two mounted Dilys, Laurent's face pressed close to Damen taking in the scent of the older boy, and the journey was made back to the palace.

When they returned, Damen showed Laurent the rest of the horses in the stables. Dinner was served soon after, and the meal was immaculate once again. Laurent did not have much time to talk to Damen at dinner, and for that he was disappointed. Auguste was too interested in Laurent’s day, and Laurent supposed he owed his brother at least this much for bringing him here. His brother also shared his day, telling him of the meetings between him and the nobility of Akielos.

When dinner had finished, Auguste excused himself and Laurent, making their way back to their rooms. Auguste invited Laurent into his chamber to finish discussing the day, though Laurent was resistant at first. He knew he’d likely be interrogated about his situation with Damen, but he figured at some point his brother would pry the information out of someone anyway, and he had best hear it from Laurent himself. “Alright, what do you want to know?” Laurent asked as he pulled an arm chair towards the fire place, which was roaring thanks to the room’s attendant.

Auguste took the seat next to him, folding his legs up under himself for comfort. “I see we’re being straightforward tonight. Is the honesty of the Akielons rubbing off on you, brother dear? No matter, I am very curious about this friendship you have quickly cultivated with Damen. It seems he’s very taken with you, and you feel the same. Am I wrong in understanding this?” He asked.

Laurent looked at the fire for a moment before answering, “I am merely a friend to Damen. I have never wanted to be someone’s friend this badly, and I am confused as to why I feel this way. Damen certainly wants to be my friend, though I do not know what you mean to imply by saying he is taken with me. He is no more taken with me than you. That is a silly thought. He is very open, and I am charmed by his honesty. Are all Akielons as free with their words as he is?”

“In my experience, no. Some Akielons are just as deceitful as Veretians. You’ll be wise to remember this. As for what you are feeling, brother, you do not need to figure these things out right away. You are only 11, still a child in my eyes. You will always be my little brother.” Auguste said this with warmth in his voice. He wasn’t making fun of Laurent. The younger boy knew his sibling would not do this to him when having such an honest conversation. It was one of the things that made Laurent admire his brother so much. “I want you to have as much fun as possible while here in Akielos, and if being around Damianos will help you to be happy, then I see no reason not to do so. I have other business to attend to, and I don’t mind seeing to it alone. It’s your first ambassadorial trip, I hadn’t expected you’d take over right this instant.”

Laurent considered his brother’s answer, and thought it very wise of him. Yet another reason Auguste would make a great king. “Have you ever felt like this for anyone?”

Auguste laughed, but Laurent couldn’t help but feel it sounded sad. “I have indeed, brother dearest, but he doesn’t feel the same. Even if he did, his country does not allow members of the same sex to be lovers. They find it to be unnatural, for some reason. I’ve never been able to pursue it. But you do not need to think about pursuing such things yet, you’re far too young.”

Laurent swatted his brother’s arm, not enough to hurt, just enough to let Auguste know he was speaking out of his ass. “Clearly I am not pursuing anyone. I’m merely making friends. Now tell me about the rest of your day.”

The two talked quite late into the night before Laurent excused himself to his room. He wished he had the time to take a bath, but he was too tired for bathing without drowning. The bath could wait until the morning. He changed into his pajamas, then launched himself up onto the bed. He did his best to not think about his situation, but he found his mind occupied with thoughts of Damen and how the other boy smiled, his hair glistening in the sun by the lake.

///////////

On the third day of their stay in Akielos, Laurent woke later than the previous. He knew he would be late to breakfast if he bathed, but clearly Damen was late frequently, so he assumed it would be fine. The bath was scented again with spices he had never smelled at home, but he somehow knew they smelled something like Damen did. He knew Damen would be showing him the library today, and was excited to see the books the older had picked for him, wondering if he and his new friend would have similar taste. After his bath, he dressed in his most comfortable clothing from home, as he knew he would be staying in the library today. He hoped that the room had large chairs for him to curl up in, which was Laurent’s preferred way to read.

When he arrived to the dining hall, most of the guests were already clearing out of the room. Damen was still seated at the table, apparently waiting for Laurent to arrive. A plate was still set on the table where Laurent had sat the day before, and a spread of muffins, jams, and eggs had been plated for him to eat. “For some reason, I was worried you wouldn’t show up,” Damen commented in Akielon.

“I would never disrespect you like that,” Laurent answered. “I am not so rude as to make plans with someone and then cancel without warning. I would not have very many friends if I did that, would I? All of the other noble children would find me bothersome.”

“You mean they don’t already?” Damen’s face broke out into a grin. “I’m kidding, of course. I’m sure your friends at home are always eager to see you. I know I am.”

“You’re very eager for someone who has only known me for two days. You haven’t even shown me the library yet, so I hardly think you have the right to be pleased to see me.” Laurent snipped back as he spread strawberry jam onto the muffin on his plate.

“Right, of course Your Highness. Terribly sorry, but I was under the impression you would want to eat first. I could call a slave to clear your place for you?” Damen clearly was having none of his attitude, though Laurent was beginning to feel annoyed. They had only discussed his issue with slavery the day before, and Damen had seemed to forgotten. He guarded his food with his arm, shaking his head in protest.

“If you take my food, I’ll be very upset for the rest of the day. I can be quite vicious when I haven’t been fed, so keep that in mind.”

Damen just laughed, his hair bouncing in a way Laurent couldn’t stop watching. Whatever oils the boy used on his hair were magical, that was the only conclusion. He averted his eyes before Damen could catch him staring, instead focusing on the rest of the meal in front of him. There was only his eggs left, which he ate rather hastily. When he was done, a servant of his own charge came to clear his place almost immediately.

The boy across the table stood and made his way over to Laurent, pulling out the smaller’s chair. Laurent blushed furiously, though he was grateful he had his hair to hide his face in, keeping his face trained on the ground. His stomach felt like it was going to climb out of his throat from being wound so tight with nerves. He followed Damen once again, and when he felt calm, he lifted his head. The walk to the library was fairly short, as it wasn’t towards the walls, as the stables had been. The doors to the room were enormous and ornate, which seemed odd to Laurent considering the rest of the palace was fairly simple.

Once the door opened, Laurent was greeted with a pleasant sight. There were shelves of books lining the entire room, save for the wall opposite the door. That wall was made entirely of windows that overlooked the ocean, which was a calm, bright teal color. On the wall to the left sat a few large arm chairs surrounding a fireplace, almost exactly the same as the fireplace in Auguste’s room. Laurent knew his face was showing his wonder at the room, and Damen offered him a large smile.

“I’m glad to see you like it so much. It’s one of my favorite places in the palace. I took the liberty of picking out some of my favorite books, and I’ve placed them on a table by the fire. I’ll leave you to them, as I need to find a few books for myself. If you need any help with the words in them, just call me over. I will eventually have to leave for a lesson, though I will come back afterwards.” With those words, Damen gestured for Laurent to sit in the chairs, turning to find his own reading material.

Laurent walked to the fireplace and found three fairly large books placed upon a wooden end table next to one of the chairs. His fingers brushed the leather bound covers, his hand picking up the first book from the stack. It was similarly bound to some of the books Auguste had brought him. He pushed open the book and prepared to read.

After about 20 pages, Damen quietly joined him in the opposing chair. He said nothing as he sat, and Laurent said nothing in greeting. Words did not seem to fit in this space. Damen cracked open his own book, the pages occasionally fluttering as he turned them to continue reading. Laurent couldn’t help stealing glances at the other boy every once in a while, noting his pretty eyelashes fanning out on his cheekbones as he stared down at his book. There was a stray curl on his forehead, and for some strange reason, Laurent had to fight the urge to stand and brush it over to the side. Sometimes, Damen would look up and almost catch Laurent staring, but Laurent would quickly refocus on his own book before he were caught.

After some time of the two of them reading together, Damen rose, closing his book and setting it on his chair. “I have to go to my lessons now, but I should be back within two and a half hours. If you get hungry, a servant is always near and can grab you something to eat.”

Laurent nodded at the words, retaining his focus on his book. He heard the door open and snick shut behind his chair, though he was too engrossed in his book to really mind. It had been peaceful sitting with Damen in silence, the two of them enjoying their own literature. Laurent was quite surprised at the choices Damen had picked for him to read. The book he was currently reading was a nonfictional account of the relationship between the countries of Vere and Akielos. Most of the things, Laurent already knew. However, it was interesting to see the perspective of the other country in certain situations, and Laurent was pleased that Damen had thought to include this in the stack of books.

Soon enough, Damen slipped back into the room as quietly as possible. He seemed very concerned with not disturbing Laurent. He took his seat across Laurent again, quietly reading once again. Laurent was a bit curious about what Damen’s lesson had been about, and said as much to the boy. It was the loudest sound in quite some time, and the words startled Damen, causing him to jump in his seat.

“If you must know, it was combat training. A prince must always be ready to defend himself, especially a crown prince. I’m sure your brother has had much more training than you, no?” Damen asked.

Laurent nodded, setting his book down to focus on the conversation. “Yes, from what he has told me, Auguste took many combat classes. Does Kastor do the same? I know he is older than you, but I know he isn’t the crown prince because his blood isn’t as royal as yours. What does he do?”

Damen nodded, his face thoughtful. “Kastor is very well trained in battle. I think he intends to be the head of our military forces when he comes of age, and to do so he must fight the current leader to prove he is worthy to lead in battle. He is also very skilled in strategy, something for which I admire him.”

This made sense to Laurent, though he was worried the angsty teen would have a hard time finding the motivation to do certain things. But what did Laurent know? “That is an admirable thing, I agree. Are you excited to be king? You seem very fit for the position, I will not lie.”

Damen shrugged, his Akielon clothing shimmering in the firelight with the movement. Laurent was still confused as to how someone could feel comfortable in such clothing, but he quickly moved past the thought. “I’m not ready yet to be king. I try not to worry about things that are many years away. My father is leading our people well, and until I turn 18 and find a lover to rule with, I don’t really think I should concern myself with kingship.”

Laurent snorted, thinking this logic a bit childish for someone meant to be king. “But what if you are not prepared because you think this way? Do you not think it will be difficult?”

Damen shook his head, his hair a storm of curls. “I think it will be the hardest thing I will ever do. I just do not want to miss out on my childhood. I figure I have a few more years before I have to get serious. Until then, I want to enjoy the life I have. And before you ask, no, I don’t think of kingship as a death sentence. I just mean that right now, I have freedoms I may not have when I become king, and I wish to appreciate those freedoms while I still possess them.”

Certainly, Laurent could appreciate this sentiment. He remembered the day before when Damen had been so concerned with his happiness and childhood. “Fine. I cannot fault you for wanting to appreciate what you have while it is still here. I think many people would benefit from such an attitude.”

Damen was nodding, pleased with Laurent’s understanding. “We can’t take these things for granted. By the way, are you enjoying the books I picked for you?”

The two discussed what they were reading in detail, until a servant came to tell them dinner was prepared. They shelved their books, though Laurent kept one with him to read before bed that night. They walked to the dining hall, sharing small talk about various aspects of their respective countries. Dinner was wonderful, and Laurent couldn’t help but feel himself becoming used to staying in the palace of Akielos. He wondered if he would miss it once he returned to Vere, and asked his brother how he felt when leaving all the countries he visited.

Auguste told Laurent that while he did often feel melancholy at leaving, he knew he could always come back to visit those places. As dinner finished, Laurent caught Damen’s eye from across the table. He blushed and looked away quickly, but couldn’t stop himself from thinking he would be glad to return to Akielos once their trip ended.

On the way back to their chambers, Auguste informed Laurent that their business in Akielos was almost completed. They would stay for two more days, then board their ship and begin the journey back to Vere. Laurent thought of how little time he had left with Damen, his feelings on the matter clear on his face. Auguste teased him a bit, him and Laurent shoving each other playfully in the large hallway outside their chambers. They bid their goodnight to each other and Laurent crawled into bed with the book Damen had left for him. Sleep came easily once again.

//////////

The next day was spent exploring the palace again. Damen brought Laurent to the tapestry room, the armory, a room filled with marble statues, almost everywhere in the palace they had not been yet. Laurent felt free with Damen, never having had a friend like this before. All of his friends in Vere were reserved, as he was supposed to be when he was home. He didn’t hate them for it, he knew that they were behaving as they were taught. Damen was different, never shielding his thoughts from Laurent or anyone they talked to on their trip through the palace.

They spent the rest of their trip together, nearly inseparable. Then, tomorrow Laurent was leaving. Damen had told Laurent he was sad about this, and Laurent relayed what Auguste had told him a few nights before. He reasoned that as a future ambassador, he’d likely come to Akielos at least once a year, which was plenty of time for them to catch up. He even offered Damen to write letters, though he did warn he might not receive them if he were in a different country.

After that, the day was just as happy as the ones that had come before. Laurent retired to his room after dinner, content with the trip and feeling excited for all the other countries he would visit. He thought, for brief moment, that he would likely make friends like Damen in each of those places. However, some part of him was saying that there was no one else like Damen in all the lands, and Laurent believed that.

He was reading the book Damen had picked for him when he heard a soft rap on his bedroom door. It was quite late, and he figured his brother had to tell him a few things before their departure tomorrow morning. Laurent rose from bed, his feet padding softly on the stone floor. He cracked the large door open, opening his mouth to say, “Auguste, please, I was at a good part in my book. What was so important it couldn’t wait until morning?”

Except it wasn’t Auguste at the door, it was Damen, standing in his clothes from the day still. Laurent suddenly felt self-conscious in pajamas and hid his body behind the door’s frame. “Oh. You are not Auguste. Why have you come so late? I was reading the book you lent me, and I am almost done with it and I wanted to finish it before I leave tomorrow.”

Damen looked excited, his hands working fast against each other. “I wanted to show you one last thing before you leave. I couldn’t show you during the day, it has to be at night. I didn’t know if you would even be interested, but I decided I couldn’t let you go without showing you. Will you come with me?”

“What? No! I’m in my pajamas, what if someone sees me?” Laurent asked, his voice squeaking at the thought of someone seeing him, a prince of Vere, in any state other than his day clothes.

“You’re wearing more than I normally wear, it isn’t a problem. How do you even live in those tight clothing you always have on? It looks as if you’re being choked at the neck with how high your collars are.” Damen answered.

Laurent huffed out a breath, moving to close the door in Damen’s face. The stronger boy’s hand shot out, keeping it open slightly. “I did not answer this door to be insulted. My clothes are just fine, in fact they’re some of the finest my country has to offer. If you apologize, I’ll come with you wherever it is you’ve decided to take me.”

Damen rolled his eyes, muttering out, “I’m sorry.” He took his hand away from the door and Laurent pulled it open enough to allow himself to walk out. He closed it behind himself, then gestured to Damen to lead the way.

The grin Damen let out was blinding and Laurent was grateful the boy turned to run down the hallway. He followed at a comfortable pace, looking around for anyone that might see him in his night clothes. On their way to the destination, no one stopped them or even saw them. When they stopped at a door, Damen pushed it open to reveal a large, winding set of stairs. The two climbed them at a comfortable pace, Damen finally realizing that Laurent wasn’t going to rush for him.

At the top of the stairs, a hatch stood open in the ceiling. Damen used his strength to pull himself up into the hatch, then reached a hand down for Laurent. He had lost track of how many times Damen had held his hand the past few days, unable to find himself minding. The room he was pulled into was unlike anything else in the palace he had seen before. The ceiling was cut open on one side, a large telescope pointing out of the opening. The walls were painted with constellations that seemingly glowed in the night darkness.

“Is this your observatory? It’s beautiful, and I love the paintings on the wall. I’ve never seen anything like this paint.” Laurent commented.

“Yes, I’ve been wanting to take you here ever since the day in the library. The starlight reminds me of your eyes. When you’re excited, they sparkle like they’re made of starlight. I wanted to know what you would look like in this light. Would your hair glow? It looks as if it’s made of sunlight. I wanted to know what it would look like in moonlight.”

Laurent’s heart had never felt so odd. His breath was short, and he found he had tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them away before they could fall, not wanting to cry in front of Damen. “Do you really believe that? No one has ever said something like that to me. You make me feel,” He paused, struggling to find the word in Akielon.

Damen just nodded, his hand reaching out to card through Laurent’s loose hair. “I feel the same way. I have never had a friend like you, Laurent.” The way Damen said his name made Laurent feel warm at his very core, though he didn’t know what these feelings meant. He pulled Damen’s head down to lean against his own forehead, reveling in the warmth that radiated upon his own head. They stood together like that, foreheads pressed close, for how long Laurent did not know. His eyes were closed, and he could not tell how time was passing, but he knew he was happy.

They did not speak, but Laurent could feel himself growing tired. He let out a small yawn, which Damen noticed. The taller boy pulled away, offering his hand to Laurent. He guided him back down through the hatch, then led Laurent back to his bedroom. They said their goodbyes, and Laurent crawled back in to bed, too tired to pick up his book again. His head was swimming with Damen as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

///////////

He awoke the next morning to Auguste pouncing on his bed, talking excitedly about the ceremony that would happen before they boarded the boat. Laurent nodded occasionally, still tired from staying up so late the night before. He dressed in his finest outfit from home, the laces stitched tightly up to his neck. He thought he looked quite smart, and his brother agreed. A servant plaited his hair once more, half of it still remaining down around his shoulders. The other half was skillfully twisted into an intricate flower, which Laurent found very pretty.

Breakfast that morning was a flurry of different courses, all in honor of Laurent and his brother. The King was as happy as ever, toasting proudly to Vere and Akielos peaceful relationship. There were dancers, and music playing loudly. Laurent found himself enjoying himself more than he had the first night in Akielos, even partaking in some of the dances himself. Damen had joined him, his feet moving fast and his laughter bubbling out frequently. Their hands were clasped, Damen occasionally twirling Laurent around the floor, his loose blonde hairs shining in the light of the room.

Soon enough, the meal was over and the dancing had to stop. It was time for Laurent and his brother to leave and return to their own country. The crowd from the banquet hall followed them, music playing them to their ship. The boat was as large as Laurent remembered, the wood of the ship dark and steady against the waves of the ocean underneath. A plank lead up to the deck, and Auguste had already started to climb aboard the ship when Laurent felt a hand reach out for his wrist.

Damen pulled him back before he could climb aboard and the taller boy drew him in to a tight hug, his arms around Laurent’s waist, raising him slightly from the ground. Laurent looped his own arms around Damen’s neck, convincing himself he was just trying not to fall. “I am so glad you came to my country. I have never met anyone like you, and I will never forget the few days we had together. Will you come back to see me?” Damen asked.

Laurent nodded in his arms, his face hidden in Damen’s shoulder. All of a sudden, too soon for Laurent’s liking, Damen was pulling away. Damen’s hand cupped Laurent’s face, thumbing over the prominent cheekbone, brushing against Laurent’s long eyelashes. He smiled gently at the smaller boy, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Laurent’s cheek.

Immediately, Laurent felt his cheeks flame. He vaguely heard applause and whooping coming from the crowd, though he most audibly heard his brother’s happy laughter. When Damen removed his hand, Laurent looked at the ground, biting his lip before saying, “Thank you,” in a soft voice and promptly scurrying aboard the ship. Damen’s laughter rang out, a sound Laurent promised to never forget.

An elbow connected with his side as the plank leading to the ship was drawn away from the dock, and Laurent looked to see his brother grinning at him. “I see you’ve made quite the friend here in Akielos. What was that about not knowing if you were pursuing him?”

Laurent glared at his brother, walking away from the edge of the boat as it pulled away from the harbor. He glanced over his shoulder and found Damen’s eyes trained on him, unwavering. He flushed again, then raised a hand to wave slowly at the boy’s retreating face. Damen shouted something at him, though Laurent couldn’t hear over the roar of the crowd. He could tell the boy was speaking Veretian with the way his mouth was moving, and it almost looked like he was saying, “Don’t forget to come back!”

Laurent promised he would, even if he didn’t say the words out loud. He knew he would be back soon, and he hoped Damen waited with baited breath.


	2. Ages 13 and 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of being away from Akielos, Laurent finally returns to celebrate Kastor's birthday. Though mostly the same person he was before, Laurent has begun to change, and he wonders if Damen has done the same. 
> 
> The following chapter is mostly just self-indulgent fluff, so I apologize for that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry it took me so goddamn long to update!!! I have finals coming up and life in general has just been very wild for me lately, so I apologize for that. My finals are this week, so after Tuesday I'll have a lot more time to write.
> 
> Please go follow by lovely beta reader, thesnarkknightblog, on tumblr. she's been with me since 6th grade and I love her very dearly.

Two years had passed since Laurent’s trip to Akielos. In that time, he had yet to return to the country, though he had been to countless other lands since. He had been amazed by the mountains of Vask, the stone reaching high into the sky, impassable and threatening. Bazal, the capital of Patras, showed itself to be similar to Akielos, but still paled in comparison.

In the times when Laurent was at home in Vere, he would receive letters from Damen. He told Laurent of new books he wished to share, of languages he had begun to learn. He also talked greatly about his increasing combat skills, though Laurent felt he was most likely exaggerating to impress him. Sometimes, Damen would mention Dilys and the calla lilies in the palace gardens, writing awful but sweet poems comparing their beauty to Laurent’s. Laurent found he liked those letters the most.

However, the letters went unanswered, largely because Laurent did not know when he would return to Akielos. Not wanting to provide Damen with false hope, Laurent would never send anything back. He would collect all the letters, keeping them with him wherever he went and reading them when he felt himself missing Damen the most. 

Laurent had noticed his appearance changing over the course of two years, the effects of puberty taking hold in his body rather quickly. His hair had grown past his shoulders, its fine strands reaching the end of his shoulder blades. He found this to be quite a pretty effect, though he would tell that to no one. His shoulders were becoming squarer, and his cheeks had lost some of the baby fat they once retained. Laurent wondered if Damen had gone through the same changes, though he was sure Damen’s appearance had shifted more drastically than his own. His features had been more rugged than delicate, unlike Laurent’s. Something about Damen’s features made his heart clench, though he couldn’t pinpoint why. 

Auguste was preparing to take the throne within the next year and a half, which meant he was unable to accompany Laurent on their journeys quite as often. Laurent had grown used to making trade agreements with various countries, and was confident in his speech to garner deals for all parties involved. He was constantly looking for ways to challenge his wit, thinking of different solutions for problems no one had been able to solve. 

Currently, Laurent was at the palace in Vere with his brother. For the most part, their relationships with other countries had stabilized. Things were calm, and Laurent was free to run through the palace of his own accord. He attended lessons on fighting and language, though from all of his traveling he did not need the latter as much.

His favorite room in the palace had grown to be the observatory. It reminded him of the time Damen had shown him the stars in Akielos, and Laurent was comforted that the two were under the same night sky. Looking up at the stars, he wondered if Damen were thinking of him as often as Laurent thought of Damen. 

On a night when he’d been trapped in the loneliness of Vere for a bit too long, Laurent finally wrote to Damen. He told him of how busy he had been in other countries, though he made no apology for his absence. He wrote of the books he read, the landmarks he had seen. In the morning, he sealed the envelope and took it to be delivered to the country.

It was two weeks before he received a response, an envelope sealed with wax and the crest of the Akielos royal family. He carefully opened the letter while sitting in his bed, though his hands were shaking in excitement. In the letter, Damen wrote that he still missed him, and Laurent’s response had only made him miss the younger more. 

At the end of the letter, Damen wrote that Kastor’s birthday was coming soon, and if Laurent were to come for the event, he would most likely die of happiness. Laurent found the idea of Damen dying very unappealing, though he did wish to see the other again. That afternoon, he resolved to ask his brother to approve his trip to the country. 

He knocked on Auguste’s chambers, hoping to find his brother in the room. A voice sounded from within, and Laurent pushed the door open slowly. His brother was sitting on his bed with a book in hand, a maroon comforter thrown haphazardly over his body contrasting his pale skin. The windows lining the opposite wall were wide open, the curtains wafting in the breeze the air stirred. 

“Can I help you, Laurent? I’ve just gotten to a good part in my book.” Auguste said.

Laurent rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him. He took a chair from the corner of the room and dragged it to sit next to Auguste’s bed. “As if you haven’t interrupted my own reading before.” He snipped back.

“I can assure you, I would never do such a thing. I’m honorable, unlike someone in this room.” Auguste reached over to flick Laurent’s nose, a small smile on his lips. 

Fixing his eyes into his best glare, Laurent knocked the book Auguste was reading out of his hands. “If you’re going to be childish, I had might as well leave. See if I talk to you ever again.”

“Me? Childish? In all my years, I have never been so offended.” Auguste gasped, clutching his heart with is now empty hands.

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure you are in quite a bit of pain. I came to see you for a reason, and I’d like to get on with it, so stop fooling around.” 

Auguste clasped his hands in front of his body, his gaze fixed intently on Laurent. “Do tell, I always love it when you’re impatient.”

Laurent huffed at him, flipping his hair over his shoulder. “I’ve received a letter from Damen. I’m sure you remember him?” Auguste just wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Laurent thought he was an idiot. “Well, he has invited me to the palace in Akielos for Kastor’s birthday. It seemed very important to him, and I would not want to damage our relations with Akielos by refusing. I’m simply performing in my role as ambassador. Do you find this to be an acceptable proposal?”

Auguste just narrowed his eyes, mirth hidden within the blue irises. “Are you asking me if you can go to a birthday party? A playdate? That’s what it sounds like you’re doing.”

Laurent flushed, embarrassed at being called out for something so childish. Sometimes, he forgot he was only 13. “It’s not just a birthday party, it is important business!” He huffed. 

“Oh, so it’s a birthday party and a sleepover? Yes, I can see why that would be so important. Especially with Damen.” Auguste was laughing now, his eyes squinted and creasing at the edges. 

“He’s my friend, stop being so rude! You know he’s important to me, I don’t see why you have to keep teasing me like this.” Laurent launched himself from his seat and up onto Auguste’s bed. He wrestled the older boy, though his brother quickly won the play fight. 

Once they had settled down again, Auguste looked up to the ceiling, a dramatic sigh pushed out of his lungs. “I suppose we could afford the loss of you for at most two weeks. I am unsure of what we will do in your absence, most likely cry ourselves to death, but as long as you return I am sure the kingdom will find it in our hearts to go on.”

Laurent beamed at his brother, his lips drawn tight over his teeth. “Surely the kingdom will crumble without me. I’m sure you understand the importance of this diplomatic mission.”

Auguste nudged Laurent’s ribs with an elbow, his arm digging into his brother’s side. “I understand the importance, all right. Are you excited to be going back? I know you miss him.” 

Laurent flushed, working his bottom lip in between his teeth. “I’m very excited. When can I leave?” Auguste just grinned back at him, his eyes alight with joy.

//////////////

The journey to Akielos seemed longer than Laurent remembered, though this was undoubtedly because of his excitement. The whole time on the ship, he felt restless, his hands always tapping whatever surface was closest to him. 

After countless hours at sea, the captain informed Laurent that they would reach Akielos’ shore in about 3 hours. He knew he smelled bad, that much was abundantly clear to his own nose. Hopefully he would have time to bathe before seeing Damen. At the very least, Laurent figured he had might as well braid his hair and spray himself with some perfume before the ship landed. Just in case.

The cliffs of Akielos loomed on the horizon, and Laurent felt like an 11 year old again. Granted, he wasn’t much older than the first time he had come to see Damen, but it still felt like it had been ages to him, and he was pleased to notice child-like enthusiasm bubbling up in his stomach. 

As the ship pulled into the port, Laurent could see that there was a small group of people waiting for their arrival. Something similar had happened the first time, a group of servants waiting to help carry Laurent’s belongings. This time, the group seemed a bit larger, despite there being less people on the voyage.

One head stood a bit taller than the rest, a mess of dark curls blowing softly in the breeze coming off the sea. Laurent immediately recognized him. He was taller, his shoulders broad and strong looking. His face had squared out even more, and his skin was darker than Laurent remembered. Even from a distance, Damen was clearly as handsome as he had been the last time. Laurent clenched his hand over his heart, suddenly finding it harder to breathe.

The boat pulled in slowly, the crew rustling about on deck to make preparations for landing. A plank was lifted down to the dock, and Laurent’s belongings were unloaded to be carried into the palace of Ios. 

Laurent felt Damen’s eyes on him the entire time, though the boy never boarded the ship, and Laurent certainly wasn’t confident enough to leave the deck just yet. He had thought he would be prepared, but time clearly made him forget how much Damen flustered him.

When he felt courageous enough, Laurent met Damen’s eyes with his own, finding the older boy had broken out into a grin at the look. His heart fluttered, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be on the dock. His feet pushed him to the plank and he made his way off the ship, his heart hammering in his chest.

When he set his foot on the dock, Laurent was almost immediately embraced in large, strong, brown arms. His waist was encompassed and he felt his own arms moving to hold Damen around his neck. Laurent’s face was tucked into the crook of the taller’s neck, his feet leaving the ground by a few inches. Damen smelled the same as he had when they were younger, a fact that comforted Laurent greatly.

Too soon for his liking, Damen was pulling away from the hug. “I thought you’d never get off the ship. What took you so long?” He asked in Veretian.

Laurent looked up at Damen, admiring the strong features of his face. “It does not matter. You’ve gotten taller, though I hadn’t thought that was possible.”

Damen laughed, his chest rumbling against Laurent’s. “You’ve gotten a bit taller as well, don’t sell yourself short. I like your hair, it’s longer than the last time. It’s still made of light as well.” 

Laurent finally stepped away from Damen’s arms, noticing that the two were in the way of the servants trying to unload the ship. “We should move. I also would like a bath; it’s been far too long since I have had one.” 

Damen just nodded, taking Laurent by hand and leading him up the path to the palace. On the way, the two told stories of the things that had happened since their first meeting. Damen was especially interested in Laurent’s travels, and Laurent was interested in Damen’s training. 

Damen showed him to a room very similar to the one he had stayed in the last time, though this room was stark white, like most of the palace. A servant was called, and Damen left Laurent to bathe and told him that dinner would be served by the time he was done washing up. 

Looking in the mirror after his bath, Laurent hoped Damen was pleased with what he saw when he looked at Laurent. Damen was strong, and certainly he would want his friends to be just as strong. Laurent flexed his arms, hoping to find some muscle there, but was sorely disappointed. It seemed his combat training had not done the same to him as Damen’s had clearly done.

He dressed for dinner quickly, his hair loose around his shoulders, still slightly damp from his bath. He couldn’t be bothered with braiding it right now, as he was far too hungry to focus. He vaguely remembered the way to the great dining hall, and made his way down to the room, his shoes clacking on the marble and echoing in the empty space.

Servants opened the doors for him, though this time when he was announced, it was Damen introducing him. The King sat on his throne, and for some reason Laurent noted he looked a bit paler than the last time he had met the man.

Damen motioned him over to the dais with a wave of his hand, his grin infectious. Kastor was nowhere near the throne, and as Laurent surveyed the room he saw Kastor talking amongst a small group of noble women. Laurent could only assume he was nearing an age where he would be wed soon, and needed to find a suitable bride for himself amongst the women attending. 

At the edge of the dais, Damen reached out his hand to lift Laurent on the platform. Greetings were passed in between Laurent and the King, who told him to enjoy his time in the country once again. He was still as jovial as the last time, though he remained fairly motionless throughout the encounter. 

Laurent was ravenously hungry, and said as much to Damen, who just laughed and hopped off the dais. He led Laurent to a table filled with food, picking up various finger foods and popping them into his mouth. Laurent laughed, picking up a few grapes and following suit. 

When the two had had their fill of the food, Damen took Laurent’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. It was different from the first time they had danced together. Last time was fast and happy, even though Laurent had been leaving soon after. 

Their dancing was slow, especially compared to the music, which was pounding out a heart-beat like rhythm that rattled in Laurent’s chest. Laurent’s hands were clasped in between Damen’s, their fingers intertwined. Damen was smiling down at Laurent, his cheeks puffed out making his face look younger than Laurent’s own. 

“Did you have a nice bath? You smell like juniper.” Damen asked, his tongue doing its best to form the foreign syllables of Veretian. 

“It was nice, yes, I found it to be quite relaxing. We can speak in Akielon if you want, though I have always thought it to be a barbaric language.” Laurent answered without thought, his words flowing from his mouth before he even realized he had spoken. 

Damen stiffened, his legs suddenly stopping in their dance. His hands were tense against Laurent’s, and his face was contorted into a grimace. “My language is no more barbaric than yours. You think this because it is different from yours, but different does not mean bad.”

Laurent gaped at Damen, who continued to speak, though he had switched to Akielon. “My people are different from yours. We have a different way of living and dressing, and our skin is different from yours. While we are more open with our words and bodies than the people of your country, we are not wrong compared to your people’s reservation.” He had stepped away from Laurent at this point, his face downcast and sad. 

“I could even argue that it is worse to hide yourself behind layers of clothing and lies. I could say that your people are snakes in the grass for how you look. How does that make you feel? I know in the past our people have had their disagreements, but we are in peace currently. I had hoped you would know that skin and customs do not change the value of a person.”

Laurent looked at his shoes, suddenly feeling very guilty for his words. “I apologize. I see your point. It was wrong of me to judge you and your people. If I ever make you uncomfortable or offend you again, please tell me so I can apologize and correct my behavior.” 

Damen smiled, nodding his head softly. “You have a lot to learn, as knowledgeable as you are with languages and books. Some people are different from you, and you ought to learn from those people.”

Laurent nodded, guilt clawing its way up his throat. Damen had turned away, his body facing the dais where his father sat. “I have to go help my father now. I trust you can find your way back for the night. I will see you in the morning at breakfast.” 

With that, Damen took long strides away from the shorter boy. Laurent felt drained suddenly, his eyes heavy and his limbs clunky. This was not how he thought his reunion with Damen would start. He hadn’t ever really thought about Damen’s culture without associating the country with barbarism. Akielon customs were so different from Vere’s, but if he were to be an ambassador, his way of thinking clearly needed to change. He made his way back to his room with a heavy heart, hoping he hadn’t ruined his friendship with Damen permanently. 

Laurent’s thoughts prevented him from sleeping for quite some time that night. Damen clearly was upset at what Laurent had said to him, and he had to admit the words Damen had said back had stung. He felt as if his own thoughts were eating him alive, racing back and forth to moments he might have unfairly judged the people around him. 

When his mind finally calmed down, it was well past midnight. To try and clear his thoughts, he wrote them down on paper, his pen moving like lightning over the pages. His eyes soon felt heavy, and he tore out the pages of his notebook and crumpled them up onto the floor before falling into bed with his eyes closed.

/////////////////

In the morning when he woke, Laurent rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had slept fitfully, waking up many times throughout the night. When he went to look in the mirror, he saw deep bags under his eyes, purple and unsightly. The last time he had looked this bad was the first day he began combat training when he was 10. Auguste had beaten him quite thoroughly, and at the time he had large bruises covering his entire body. He hoped Damen wouldn’t find his appearance too ugly to look at, if he would even ever look at him again after the things he had said the night before.

He dressed for breakfast, laces tied tight up to his chin and his hair pulled back tightly against his scalp. He made his way down to the smaller of the dining halls, trusting that breakfast would be in the same room as it had been in the years past. 

When he entered the room, Laurent was surprised to find Damen already sitting next to the King. Kastor sat at the opposite end of the table, in deep discussion with a girl with long, dark hair. Laurent couldn’t help but be surprised at the amount of interest Kastor was showing in the girl. This was the first time Laurent had seen the boy display anything other than boredom, and he couldn’t help but find interest suited his face much more than passivity.

Damen looked up as Laurent entered, smiling softly from across the room. He gestured to the seat across from him, one on the opposite side of the King. Laurent took his seat, folding his napkin into his lap to catch any crumbs that might fall during his meal.

“Damen tells me you’ve been traveling the countries around Vere. How do you find them all to be?” The King asked. His voice was still commanding, though it seemed a bit weaker than Laurent remembered. 

After reaching for a muffin, Laurent answered, “Everywhere I have been has been beautiful, though I enjoy your country the most. I have a lot to learn still while I am here.” Laurent looked across the table and met Damen’s gaze. The older boy was looking at him with a soft smile, and Laurent hoped his eyes conveyed his apologies as deeply as he felt them.

The King nodded, his eyes crinkled as he grinned at Laurent. “Damen has also told me he wishes to show you the town that lies just outside of the palace. Would you mind keeping him company?”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I would love to do this.” Laurent bowed his head, doing his best to be respectful to such a great man. 

Damen placed his hand across the table and on to Laurent’s own, his hand engulfing Laurent’s smaller one. “We will leave shortly. I have to grab some supplies, but I will meet you at the stables in half an hour.” And with that, Damen’s hand was gone and he was standing and walking towards the door. Laurent finished his breakfast while talking to the King, who told him somewhat embarrassing stories of Damen as an infant that Laurent would most likely use to tease Damen with later. 

//////////////////

After the meal, Laurent promptly walked his way to the stables. Damen was nowhere to be seen yet, so he walked to the stall Damen had shown him the first visit, trusting that Dilys would still be standing inside. 

As he approached, he could see Dilys’ grey mane, still braided away from the front of her eyes. She looked almost exactly the same as the day he had first seen her, and he hoped she would recognize him and stay calm. Laurent reached a hand up to stroke her face, though she twitched away before getting used to the touch. He whispered soft nothings to her until he heard a soft laugh behind him, his hand retracting instantly at the sound. 

Damen was standing behind him, a red bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing more clothes than Laurent had ever seen on the boy, though they still showed his strength in the way his muscles stretched at the fabric. Laurent felt a bit light headed at the sight.

“Are you quite ready? Or do you need more time alone with my horse?” Damen asked, laughter evident in his voice.

Laurent flushed, turning so Damen wouldn’t see the red in his cheeks. “I am sorry for trying to respect your horse. I will not make the same mistake again, clearly.”

“I didn’t mean that. I think it’s quite nice to see you with animals. Your face was softer than you normally allow it to be.”

“Oh.” That was the only word Laurent could muster, his hand reaching up to work at his braid nervously. A hand was on the small of his back, and he could see Damen looking at him through the corner of his eye. 

“Are you ready? I thought we could ride as we did the last time, with you behind me. I have some places to visit in town, and I’m sure everyone would love to meet you.” Damen said.

Laurent nodded, moving to let Damen rig a seat to the back of Dilys’ back. He moved quickly, and in no time the two were mounted and making their way out a large, gated door. It was a different door than the one they had used the first time they had left the palace, and it opened up directly into a large town square with merchants and citizens milling about. 

“The town is outside the palace so that the people may come and make their issues known directly to the King. It helps to keep things at ease amongst the people.” Damen explained.

Damen rode his horse slowly throughout the square, greeting almost everyone they passed with a smile and a wave. He introduced Laurent to most people as the prince of Vere, and thus most people bowed at the presence of the two.

At the first stop, Damen hopped off the horse first, then reached a hand out for Laurent to take. Once he was on the ground, he saw Damen securing his horse outside of the building where they had dismounted. The sign above the door read, “Bakery.” Laurent couldn’t figure out why for the life of them they had stopped at a bakery when they had just had breakfast, but when Damen grinned and pulled him through the door, he instantly understood.

The smell was intoxicating, the scent of freshly baked bread permeating the air and mixing with the smell of strawberries and apples. Damen walked up to the counter and was greeted with a smiles and hugs by all of the workers. 

“Your Highness, it’s been too long. How have you been? Are you here for pastries again?” One of the women behind the counter asked.

Damen laughed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small coin purse. “Of course I’m here for your pastries! They’re the best in the country, I’ll have you know. I brought a friend. This is Prince Laurent of Vere, and it is his second time in our country. He has many things to see still, but I knew he couldn’t miss this.”

Laurent shuffled his feet towards the group of people, suddenly feeling awkward, which was a bit ridiculous as he was a prince. He did his best to square his shoulders and walk confidently to Damen’s side.

He introduced himself and the people bowed to him, telling him they had heard Vere was a beautiful place to travel. Damen made an order for two pastries, one a strawberry cream filled croissant and the other something called strudel. He paid entirely too much, though Laurent supposed he had the money to spare for his people. 

Once they left, Damen handed him the strawberry croissant, still warm from the oven. “This is the best pastry you will ever have, I can guarantee it. Take a bite, try it.” He said.

Laurent rolled his eyes and bit into the creation, instantly understanding what Damen had meant. The crust was flaky, allowing strawberry filling to ooze out almost sinfully. Damen was grinning and taking bites of his own dessert, something that looked as if it had apricot in it. 

When they were finished, they went to unlatch Dilys from her post. Before they mounted again, Damen reached over to Laurent’s cheek, his thumb brushing softly against the pale skin. Laurent felt his heart race, and that feeling grew even faster when Damen took his thumb into his mouth and licked off a bit of strawberry that Laurent had accidentally left on his own face. Laurent quickly scrambled up onto the mare, ignoring the light feeling in his stomach from the action.

The next stop they made went almost exactly like the first did, with Damen being greeted with warm regard and him paying too much for the services provided to him. They stopped by a butchery, a florist, and a tailor before Damen announced he had finished all of his business in town. To Laurent, it did not seem like Damen needed to be doing these things himself. He remembered what Damen had said about doing things himself to appreciate those around him, and things began to make sense. 

Damen gave back to his people ten-fold what they could give to him, and Laurent could see that the people of Akielos were happy with their Crown Prince. Laurent made a mental note to suggest something similar to Auguste when he returned home. 

When they returned to the castle, Damen took him to deliver the things he had bought. The meat from the butcher’s went to the servants’ kitchen, the flowers went to the women who were outside folding and washing sheets, and the fabric from the tailor’s went to the castle’s own tailor, who gushed about the quality of the fabric. 

Damen was loved, and Laurent could feel his own heart growing fond of his friend. He was glad he had made such a bond with someone who seemed to genuinely care about those around him. Laurent secretly hoped that Damen felt the same care towards him, though Laurent couldn’t help wanting Damen to care a bit more towards him.

Dinner that night was excellent, and soon enough the day was over. Damen escorted Laurent back to his room, where the two said their goodnights and made plans for the few days to come. Kastor’s birthday would be the day after the next, and there were many preparations needed for the event. 

Laurent dressed for bed, excited for the rest of his stay in Akielos. A book was on his bedside, one he assumed Damen had sent for him to read. He found himself unable to fall asleep, even after reading for quite some time. It was nearing midnight when he heard a short knock on his door. It was so quiet he almost thought he hadn’t heard it, but decided to check the door anyway. 

Much like his last trip, Damen was standing outside his door in his pajamas. He was holding a candlestick in one hand and a book in the other, a shy smile on his face. “I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I would see if you were still awake.” He said. 

Laurent nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “I cannot sleep either. I read the book you left for me, thank you for that. Would you want to come in? I see you have another book with you.” He opened the door for Damen to slip through, the older boy walking in and making his way to the bed. 

“Is it okay if we sit on the bed to read?” He asked.

Laurent swallowed, taking in a deep breath. “Of course, Prince Damianos. That would be fine.”

Damen laughed and bounced up on to the bed, pillows flopping behind him. “You don’t have to be so formal with me right now. We’re alone, aren’t we? I remember a certain someone saying I could call them Laurent in private.”

Laurent climbed up on the bed beside Damen, reaching over to flick him in the nose. “Yes, I did say that. Now open up this book, or I’ll get bored with you and toss you out of my room.” 

Damen just smiled and cracked the book open, leaning back against the pillows for comfort. He began reading from the text, his voice strong and loud in the otherwise quiet room. The fireplace was unlit, no cackling to mask Laurent’s breathing as he listened to Damen’s story with baited breath. The story reminded him of the books Auguste would bring for him, heroic tales of princes and princesses saving their countries.

Laurent felt his eyes growing heavy and at some point he climbed under the covers of his bed. Damen did the same, though he kept reading throughout the movement. Laurent’s eyes slipped shut listening to Damen’s voice, feeling content with life. Without realizing, he fell asleep, his thoughts filled with Damen and his presence next to him in bed. 

///////////

When he woke in the morning, an arm was wrapped around his chest and a head was pushed up against his neck. Dark curls tickled his ear, breath puffing against his skin ever so often. Damen was warm, his body flush against Laurent’s. He suddenly felt very warm, and he did his best to wriggle from under Damen’s arm without waking the other boy. 

Glancing back at his bed, he saw Damen reaching his arm around on the bed, almost as if he were searching for Laurent. Laurent stifled a giggle as he grabbed his clothing from the wardrobe standing in the corner of his room. He gathered his clothing for the day and walked to the bathroom connected to his room. He drew his own bath, fiddling with the nozzles until he figured out how they worked.

When the bath was filled, he lowered himself into the water. As he cleaned himself, he thought of Damen reading to him as they fell asleep. He wondered how the book ended. Maybe Damen would finish reading it to him that night. 

The bath water soon got cold and Laurent removed himself from the water. He dressed quickly, his hair leaving wet splotches on his clothing where it dragged across the fabric. He exited the bath and saw Damen sitting up in bed, rubbing at his eyes to remove the remaining sleep. 

“Did you sleep well?” Laurent asked.

Damen yawned and threw the covers off of his legs. He stretched his ankles before throwing his legs over the side of the bed to stand. “I slept better than I have in weeks. You’re quite cozy, has anyone ever told you that? And you smell nice.” 

Laurent flushed, though he hoped Damen was too far away from him to see. Damen’s honesty would be the death of him, most likely. He rolled his eyes, hoping Damen would see that and think Laurent was unbothered by his words. “I want you to finish the book for me tonight. I do not like to leave things unfinished.”

Damen laughed as he stood from the bed, his joints popping as he rolled his shoulders. “I can stay the night again if you’d like. Or, you could come to my room. I don’t think you’ve seen it yet.” He bent down to pick up the book they had read the night before. 

“I suppose we could stay in your room tonight. Do you think people are looking for you right now? A Crown Prince, missing from his room?” Laurent asked. 

Damen shrugged, another yawn making his face stretch out almost comically. Laurent had always thought yawning looked a bit like screaming without the noise. “I told my room attendant where I had gone. They’re expecting me at breakfast still, so I’m sure it’s fine.”

Laurent started to braid his hair, the wet strands clinging to themselves and making it difficult to work with. Damen walked behind him, reaching out to touch the pale gold strands in Laurent’s hands. “You should leave it down today. I love when you have your hair free. It softens your face.” 

“I am not here to look ‘soft’. I am here to represent Vere well and proudly.” Laurent huffed, though he was secretly pleased to know which way Damen preferred his hair. He’d have to remember that. 

“You can represent your country just as well without your hair in a braid, Laurent. No one here will think less of you if you do not style your hair.” Damen laughed.

Laurent jerked his head back from Damen, his hair falling free from the boy’s hand. “Do not make fun of me. I have to make Auguste proud while I am here. He deserves that much.” 

Damen frowned, his brow furrowed in concentration. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you. I’m sorry if I have hurt your feelings. I just wanted to remind you that here you can be who you really are. Do you remember what I said to you at the lake two years ago?” He asked.

Laurent nodded. “Yes, I do. But it is hard for me to act as freely as you do.” 

“I know. I just wanted to remind you that you won’t be judged here.” Damen lifted his hand to brush his thumb against Laurent’s cheek. 

Laurent looked at his hand and leaned into the touch, his eyes raising to meet Damen’s gaze. “I am sorry for what I said the other night. You do not judge me and I should not judge you and your people.”

“Do not blame yourself. Wallowing in guilt will not produce change. Ask yourself, why do I think this way? Why is this an unfair way to think? And treat people as people, not where they come from. If you do this enough, you can overcome your prejudices.” Damen said.

The taller boy removed his hand from Laurent’s face and stepped a ways back. “I have to go dress before breakfast. I will meet you there. Today we will help prepare for Kastor’s birthday celebration tomorrow.” He was walking towards the door now, and Laurent felt his heart clench. There was no reason to say goodbye, but he felt for some reason the need to do so. He kept his mouth shut as the door closed.

He dried his hair as best as he could before brushing it back from his eyes. His hand grazed his own cheek, reminiscent of how Damen had stroked the fine bones only minutes before. It had felt as if the sun was touching his skin, or maybe a spark flaring across his cheek. 

A quick shake of his head sent golden strands falling free around his shoulders, and Laurent supposed his hair would have to do for now. He laced his shoes onto his feet and marched himself out his door and down the hall to breakfast.

The palace was loud and bustling with motion. Servants were rushing around the hallways, and Laurent assumed they were busy preparing for the party the following day. Large samples of cloth were being argued over, the fabric shining in the light of day. Flowers were being carted around in vases, water sloshing over the rims of the glasses as servants hurriedly pushed them down the hallways. Seeing everyone so busy reminded him of his home and how he and Auguste would run around the palace during times like these, play fighting and laughing themselves breathless.

Suddenly a hand was on his elbow, and Laurent shrieked in surprise. He looked up at who had grabbed him and saw it was Damen, though now he was in different clothing than he had been before. Laurent pulled his arm back as Damen laughed at the noise he had made and he reached up to tug at Damen’s earlobes. He stuck his tongue out and laughed, leaping back before Damen’s hands could grab his sides. 

He began to run down the hallway, looking back occasionally to see Damen chasing him, a large grin spreading on his face. Laurent didn’t know where he was running, he just knew he couldn’t let Damen catch him. He was giggling, his feet attacking the ground as if determined to smash through the floor. 

Arms were wrapping around his waist, pulling his feet away from the ground. He kicked out, laughing as Damen flipped him and threw him over one shoulder. His hands were punching at Damen’s back to let him down, but Damen was just laughing as if his fists were doing nothing. Laurent knew he wasn’t weak, but knowing how strong Damen must be, he didn’t feel too bad for leaving no effect on the taller boy.

“Aren’t you playful today? Come on, we need to eat breakfast before we do anything else. I won’t be letting you down until we get there.” Damen said.

Laurent huffed, smiling as he plotted to get back at Damen later in the day. He figured he could at least be annoying in the present. Damen’s back was mostly exposed, his tunic only slung over the shoulder Laurent was resting on. He pressed his hands there, finding any freckles or moles he could poke at with his sharp fingernails. 

Damen never told him to stop, though he could tell it was bothering the boy by the way his muscles tensed every time Laurent found a new freckle to poke. His hair was hanging loose in front of his eyes, and he almost resented himself for wanting to please Damen by leaving it down. It was getting in the way as he annoyed the older boy, and that certainly wouldn’t do for him.

Just as the blood rushing to his head was becoming unbearable, he was flipped right side up and placed gently back on his feet. He pushed his hair out of his face and did his best to make it settle smoothly around his head. Damen was smiling and he reached out to help Laurent rearrange the strands hanging around his shoulders. 

“I hope you know now that you’ve set me down I’ll be making the rest of your day torture.” He said.

Damen just laughed and pushed the door to the dining hall open. It looked as if the meal was mostly over, plates being cleared away with great speed. The King wasn’t at the table in his usual spot, and Kastor was nowhere around either. Damen walked over to the spread of food and grabbed a few fruits and muffins. He tossed one of each to Laurent, who fumbled a bit but managed to catch the food all the same.

They didn’t stay in the room to eat. Damen led him out the doors and down the hallway, people still moving about the halls with frantic looks on their faces. The taller boy moved quickly through the crowd, greeting the people he passed with a smile. Laurent felt himself looking at Damen fondly and did his best to school his face into indifference. He found it very hard to do, his heart thumping in his chest freely.

When they reached their destination, Laurent saw Damen had brought him to the grand ball room. The room looked almost exactly the same as the night he and Auguste had been welcomed to the country. The only major difference were the large, red curtains with gold detailing covering the windows. 

Damen was talking to a man who was waving a slat of wood with papers around like a mad man. Laurent could tell he looked stressed, though he assumed it was from the pressure of planning the perfect party for a prince. It looked as if Damen were trying to ease his stress, speaking to the man gently. Relief flooded over his face at Damen’s words, and then Damen was walking back towards Laurent.

“Alright. Today, I told you we were going to help with the party’s preparations. That man over there is in charge of the party, and he is very frantic right now. I told him we could help move tables and the like. Is that fine with you?” Damen asked.

As a response, Laurent just walked to the nearest chair he could find and lifted it in his hands. “Where should I put this?” He asked.

Damen smiled and guided him through the process of helping to set up the ball room. People were fliting about still while the man Damen had talked with rushed around divulging orders to those around him. The day passed quickly, as there was plenty work to keep everyone busy. 

Laurent felt exhausted at the end of the day, but he had to admit that the hall looked fantastic. Flowers covered every table, and the color scheme was a rich red that he felt complemented the palace well. Damen was sitting, claiming he was tired from all the work they had done. Dinner would be soon, and then Laurent would get to go to sleep again.

He reached a hand out to Damen and pulled him to his feet, a small smile gracing his face. Damen returned the gesture, taking his hand and leading him to the dinner hall for the night. The meal was as good as always, and Laurent felt stuffed to the brim after all the food he had eaten. When the two left the hall for the night, Damen did not follow him to his room, though Laurent was sure he had said something about finishing the book they had started the night before.  
In his room, Laurent quickly changed into his pajamas for the night. He hoped Damen would knock on his door soon, as he hated to leave books unfinished. After an hour of waiting by the fireplace, Laurent decided he would just have to find Damen on his own. Clearly, the boy wasn’t coming. 

He slipped on a robe to cover his pajamas before making his way out the door of his room. He walked back to the dining hall, then made off in the direction Damen had walked when they had parted after dinner. Laurent assumed he would be able to find his way to Damen eventually, or he would run into someone who could show him the right room. 

After wandering around for about 20 minutes, Laurent finally stumbled across a palace guard. He asked the man if he might be able to show him the way. He was terribly embarrassed to learn that he was in the entirely wrong section of the palace for Damen’s room. He wouldn’t tell Damen how long it took him to find the room, even if the older boy asked.

The guard stopped at a large wooden door, not unlike the one on Laurent’s guest bedroom. His fist shook when he raised it to knock, unsure if Damen would want his company. If he hadn’t come to get him earlier, why would he want to see Laurent now? Just as he was about to walk away, the door rushed open to let a startled Damen out. His hair was a halo around his face, soft and curling behind his ears. Laurent had to forcibly remind himself to keep his jaw from dropping.

“Laurent! I was just about to go see you. How did you find my room?” Damen asked.

“I had some help. I wanted to finish the book from last night. Do you want to go to my room? I mean, you were heading there just now.” He answered.

Damen shrugged his shoulders. “We are already here, we had might as well stay. Come in, my bed is quite comfortable.”

Laurent flushed as he walked past Damen into the room. He knew what Damen had meant, but some part of him felt embarrassed at a thought he did not even know he could have. He tried to focus on his surroundings instead, surveying the room where Damen slept. The walls were a stark white, only the red curtains hanging on the windows breaking up the monotony. 

The bed was large and covered in silken sheets with gold embroidering. He turned to Damen, who simply smiled and flounced over to the bed. He patted the space next to him, inviting Laurent into a space that most likely no one had shared with the Prince before.

The book from the night before was in Damen’s hands, the pages folding under his fingers with ease. He began reading after Laurent settled into the bed, his voice easing Laurent’s thoughts and immersing him in the story. The night before, they had gotten over halfway through the book, and soon they would be finished with its contents. 

Laurent looked at Damen as he read, watching the words form at his lips. He remembered the last time he had been in Akielos and Damen had kissed him in front of everyone as he was departing from the country. He bit his lip in concentration, his cheeks flushing as he remembered how embarrassed he had been at the time. Now, all he felt was fondness for the event.

Damen was still speaking, though now his face was more angled towards Laurent. Breaking through his haze, he heard Damen calling his name. “Laurent? The story is over now. Did you like it?” He asked.

Looking down at the now closed book, Laurent nodded. He was still looking down when he felt Damen shift and swing his arm around Laurent’s shoulders. The weight was comfortable, his body heat radiating through Laurent’s night robe and straight into his bones. If he leaned his head back, he could feel the muscles in Damen’s thick arms. 

“You can stay here tonight, there’s plenty of room in my bed. Plus, you didn’t move too much last night. You were a good pillow.” Damen teased.

Laurent pulled at Damen’s earlobe, tugging sharply as he stuck his tongue out. “Stop teasing. I will stay with you tonight, as I am too tired to make the trip back to my room.”

His back rumbled against Damen’s chest as the older boy laughed. “You have a cute face when you’ve been teased. Come, get under the covers. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold while you’re in Akielos.”

Damen lifted the covers, sliding his legs over the silky sheets. He was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, his shoulders pressing into Laurent’s. His arm was trapped under Laurent when he laid down, and he pulled the smaller boy to rest against his chest. 

Their frames were flush against each other, chests pushed close, only separated by two layers of cloth. Laurent’s legs were intertwined with Damen’s, his feet only reaching halfway down the larger boy’s calves. His head was tucked into the crook between Damen’s head and shoulder, and he felt Damen wrap his arm around his own back. 

“Your hair smells wonderful. You seem to take great pride in your appearance.” 

Laurent felt his ears heat up and he hid his face even further into Damen’s shoulder. “Shut up. I’m sleeping now.” 

Damen just laughed and reached over to snuff the candle on his bedside table. As Damen held him, Laurent felt warm and at ease as he drifted off to sleep.

////////////////

“Your Highness? Your Highness, it is morning. Please wake up.” 

Laurent scrunched up his face at the voice calling through his sleep. He felt warm and sleepy, his face pushed into soft fabric that seemed to be breathing. The bed was stiffer than any bed he had slept in, though there was some give to the mattress. He blearily raised his head and realized what had been so firm against his face. 

He had slept the whole night with Damen again, though this time it seemed Laurent had chosen Damen’s pectorals as a pillow. His eyes felt swollen with sleep, and he knew his hair was most likely a mess. Damen’s eyes were still closed, but he looked as charming as he did when he was awake. His hair was still perfectly curled, his face smooth without expression.

A sharp knock sounded at the door, startling Damen from his sleep. He came to slowly, his face confused and his arms reaching around Laurent for something to hold. His breaths were deep, raising Laurent on his chest up and down with each inhale and exhale. His eyes fluttered open, focusing on Laurent slowly.

“Good morning.” He said, the syllables of Akielon greeting Laurent’s ears.

All he could find himself thinking was, Oh. Damen’s voice was always deep, but it seemed to be even lower when he had just woken up. Laurent felt like he was drowning in the depths Damen had pulled him towards. 

“Good morning. I think someone is calling for you at your door.” 

Damen grumbled and rubbed at his eyes. “I heard.” He replied, swinging his legs out from under Laurent and pushing himself off the bed. Laurent felt a bit cold without Damen’s large presence, but mentally chastised himself for being so greedy. Damen was his own person with responsibilities to his palace, and Laurent needed to remember that. 

After opening the door, Damen’s conversation with the attendant was quick. It was quiet, and Laurent reveled in the sheets for as long as he could before he would have to get up. The sheets smelled like Damen, rich and musky. He never wanted to leave.

However, the day would not allow for staying in bed, so Laurent crawled his way out of the blankets and adjusted his night gown once he was standing. Damen had shut the door already, his conversation apparently over.

“Kastor wants us all to join him at his birthday breakfast. Apparently he has an announcement.” Damen said.

Laurent just nodded, brushing his hands through his hair to untangle the fine strands. “I’ll join you at breakfast, I need to dress for the day and brush my hair. I will see you soon.”

With that, he strode towards the door planning to make a confident exit. An arm caught around his chest, holding him back from exiting the room. Damen hugged him tight to his chest, squeezing Laurent softly against his firm muscles. 

Warmth spread through his back, seeping into his spine and spreading through the rest of his body. His knees felt weak for some reason, but Laurent did his best to stand firmly.

“Good morning. I didn’t get to say it back when we woke up.” And then he was released. Without sparing a glance back at Damen, he marched himself out of the bedroom door and to his own chambers.

////////////////

At breakfast, Kastor announced that he had chosen a woman to marry. Laurent recognized her as the girl he had seen Kastor speaking to some nights before. She was pretty, and it seemed Kastor had truly been interested in her. 

The King was overjoyed, declaring that the party would start at breakfast rather than later in the day. Music trumpeted loudly through the room and people began to dance as soon as they had finished their meal. Damen was laughing, pulling Laurent out into the dance floor. 

The whole day was spent dancing and eating almost nonstop. Damen seemed to never run out of energy, and Laurent did his best to keep up. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and he almost felt lightheaded every time his blood rushed to his face to allow him to blush. 

In the quieter moments, Laurent missed Auguste’s presence at the celebrations. He knew his brother would love the dancing, though he was sure Auguste was doing important things back home in Vere. He could never miss his brother too long before Damen was reaching for his hand and pulling him to his feet to begin dancing once more.

At the end of the night, Laurent was winded beyond belief. The people of Akielos truly knew how to party, and Laurent was unsure he could ever keep up. Damen seemed unaffected, though Laurent wasn’t surprised with how much the older boy trained. 

They retired back to Damen’s room that night, the large bed offering the most comfort after such a long day. Damen called for a servant to draw a bath, and he laid out some of his own clothing for Laurent to wear to bed. The pieces were thin and dyed a pale blue that Laurent thought would complement his eyes quite well. He wondered if Damen had picked them out on purpose.

The bath was relaxing, easing his muscles after moving for so long. Damen took his bath after Laurent exited, allowing for Laurent to figure out the garments in peace. The outfit was definitely too large for him, but he made it fit by tying the edges into knots to make the garment tighter. The fastenings on the cloth were nowhere near as complicated as his own clothing, and he found them quite easy to slip on. A small part of him thought that meant it would be easy to remove them as well, but he brushed those sorts of thoughts away when he heard the door to Damen’s bathroom open.

Damen’s hair was wet when he entered the room, the thick curls dripping with leftover water. He was dressed in clothes similar to the ones he had lent Laurent, though his were a deep red in color. Laurent couldn’t help but notice how striking the color made him look.

Laurent flushed and looked away quickly, running over to the bed and burrowing himself under the covers. He heard Damen just laugh and walk himself over to the bed to join Laurent. Damen joined him under the covers, though he did not touch Laurent as they had last night. He kept to his side of the bed as he laid on his side to face Laurent. 

They talked for quite some time about their favorite parts of the celebrations. Laurent was continuously mesmerized by the way Damen’s lips formed words, his eyes unable to leave the sight before him. He wondered if his lips looked like Damen’s, or if Damen felt the same way when looking at him. 

Damen’s voice stirred him from his thoughts, a soft intrusion against his ears. “I want to tell you something.” He said.

“You can tell me anything.” Laurent didn’t know why he felt that way, but he knew it was true.

Damen sighed heavily and rolled onto his back, his face staring up at the ceiling. “My father seems to be getting sick. He isn’t bad, but I’m worried he will get worse. I’m sure you’ve noticed there is a difference in him now.” 

Laurent nodded, reaching a hand up to card through Damen’s wet curls. He hoped the motion was comforting and not just creepy. 

“I’m so worried about him. He’s been a bit sick for a month or so now, and it hasn’t gone away. My father has always been in my life, and I love him with all of my heart. He is a good king, Laurent. I don’t know what I’ll do if he isn’t there anymore.” It looked as if Damen had tears welling in his eyes, and Laurent wished he could stop them from forming. 

“Damen, I am sorry to hear this. I had noticed something, but I wasn’t sure. Your father is strong, and he loves you very much.” Laurent said. 

Damen just nodded, pushing a deep breath out through his nose. “I know he is strong. I just hate to see the people I love in pain. I wish I could help somehow.” 

Damen’s words fell heavy on his mind, reminding Laurent of his own feelings when his own family had suffered. He had lost both of his parents, and he knew the pain Damen must be feeling at the thought of losing his father. Laurent often thought the same things when Auguste were in trouble. 

“Nothing I could say would fix the pain you feel now, and for that, I am sorry.” Laurent said in his own tongue. He was unsure he knew Akielon well enough to convey his feelings. “I will try and help as much as I can. There are different medicines in every country I have ever visited, and one of them may be able to help your father. Would it be alright with you if I found things to send to you during my travels?” He asked.

Damen rolled over to face him again, “You would do that for me, Laurent?”

“Of course.”

“Please.” He choked out, pulling Laurent into his arms and inhaling deeply at the crook of Laurent’s shoulder. He was breathing heavily, and Laurent wasn’t entirely sure if he were crying or not. He did his best to comfort the older boy, his hands running up and down Damen’s back reassuringly.

They fell asleep entwined in each other’s arms, Damen’s breathing eventually calming to a gentle brush against Laurent’s skin. Laurent felt as if their heart beats had matched in rhythm, the steady thumping between their chests centering his mind and easing him into slumber.

/////////////////

The rest of Laurent’s stay was a blur. Damen entertained him the whole time, almost never leaving him bored. The two slept in the same room for the rest of his visit, feeling closer every night when they talked about the world around them in the earliest hours of the morning. 

When it finally came time for Laurent to leave, Damen asked him to always write him from the countries he visited. He promised he would, telling Damen he would also find medicines to send back with the letters. Damen had hugged him at that, lifting his feet off the ground and twirling him around in a circle before setting him back down. 

Laurent felt himself resenting that he had to leave Akielos so soon. For some reason, he felt that he would never have enough time with Damen. He never tired of the boy’s company as he usually did other people, and he wished he could bring Damen with him. He knew that even if he asked, Damen would want to stay with his father in his illness. Perhaps the time would come later in their lives.

The morning of his departure, Laurent dressed in his most comfortable clothing. He tied his laces tightly against his skin, and he stuck a gold pin with the crest of Vere onto the left side of his chest. He left his hair down at his shoulders, knowing Damen would like to see it lose at least once more before his departure.

A party was thrown in his honor, though not as big of one as Kastor’s party had been. There was plenty of food to be had and music was played while people danced to their heart’s content.

Before boarding the ship home, Damen gave him a small parcel made of leather. Inside was the clothing Damen had lent him to sleep in for the majority of his stay. The soft blue fabric spilled out of the package and into his hands, and Laurent felt like his heart was swelling in his chest. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, and he flung his arms around Damen’s neck, thanking him profusely. 

Damen laughed, saying it was just clothing, but Laurent loved the gift all the same. He realized he must be causing a scene, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was worried about how long it would be before he came back to Akielos, and vowed to himself silently to ensure his return sooner rather than later. 

He felt Damen pressing small kisses on the crown of his head, his heart fluttering with each tiny peck. He steeled himself and leaned back from Damen’s chest, his face surely flushed red. He retracted his hands from Damen’s neck and pulled the taller boy’s face to meet his own. 

Laurent pressed his own lips to Damen’s, their lips meeting only briefly and chastely. His eyes were closed, unable to open and meet Damen’s dark eyes for fear that he might find disgust there. Damen had kissed him once before, but Laurent was suddenly worried that maybe it was just a custom of Damen’s people to kiss their guests when they left. 

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Damen looking down at him with what could only be described as adoration. Laurent gasped, suddenly feeling unable to breath. He had never felt something this intense before, his heart clenching in his chest and beating out a rhythm like it was trying to escape his chest. He suddenly felt very embarrassed, pushing his face back into the secrecy of Damen’s large chest. 

Soon enough, he was being called to board the ship. As a prince, Laurent could probably keep the entire crew waiting to depart, but he figured that would be quite rude of him. Damen squeezed him close once again before letting Laurent out of the hold of his arms. He brushed his hand over Laurent’s cheek in finality, a silent goodbye until the next time they met. 

Laurent boarded the ship, the wood hollow and pounding beneath his feet. He held the blue cloth Damen had given him in his hands, working the fabric to and fro. He wished he had something to leave with Damen, at least something to give the boy to remember him by. Something shining caught his eye, a glint from the sun almost a sign from some God to solve his dilemma. 

His golden pin that he had worn on a whim this morning glittered in the sun, a subtle reminder of himself. He unpinned it from his chest quickly, just as the ship began to pull away from the port. 

“Prince Damianos!” He shouted, hoping his voice would carry enough to catch Damen’s attention. 

Laurent saw Damen’s head perk up at the sound, his halo of curls shaking with the motion. Laurent raised his hand and mimed throwing something to the boy, and he was delighted when Damen caught on to what his intentions were. 

He reached back his arm as far as it would go, preparing to fling the pin to the docks for Damen. The ship was pulling away, though the movement was quite slow, so Laurent thought very little of the motion. 

When he thrust his arm forward, he was almost immediately horrified. The pin flew in a rather feeble arc towards the dock, but Laurent could tell it wouldn’t make it to the wood where Damen was standing. The pin plopped into the water with a disappointing noise, and Laurent felt his heart sink. 

Someone let out a shriek, and all of a sudden there was a much larger splash in the water than the pin had left. Laurent watched in slight horror as Damen launched himself into the water after the pin, his body disappearing under the water like a stone. 

Laurent gripped the edge of this ship with his hands, searching for Damen under the water’s surface. When he couldn’t find him, something cold settled itself in his heart. What if he didn’t come back up? Could Damen even swim? It would be Laurent’s fault if Damen didn’t come back up, and his pin wasn’t worth the risk Damen was taking. He felt himself screaming out Damen’s name, though his cries went unanswered in Damen’s absence. Someone was pulling him back from the edge of the ship, ensuring he didn’t follow Damen into the water.

After what felt like an eternity, he watched as tiny air bubbles popped to the surface where Damen had submerged. The sinking feeling in his chest grew stronger, and his throat felt hoarse from crying out Damen’s name so much. 

A hand shot out of the water, a golden pin grasped tightly and shining in the sun. Dark curls followed soon after, and Damen’s face emerged from the frothy sea. Laurent felt a sob wrench its way out of his throat, and he was too entirely glad to see Damen safe and above water. 

“You jerk! Why would you do that?” He practically screeched, his voice weak and straining on his vocal chords. “I thought you drowned, and all for my stupid pin! Get out of the water right now, please.” 

Damen’s face looked shocked, and he hastily swam towards the port where the waiting crowd pulled him up onto the wood. Once he was on stable ground, he fastened Laurent’s pin onto his own clothing, the gold complimenting the red beautifully, even from the distance Laurent was away from him.

“I couldn’t lose the gift you gave me!” Damen shouted back to the boat, his wet hair shaking in the breeze coming from the sea. 

“I would have been even more upset if you had died, you idiot.” Laurent shouted back.

“I’m sorry I worried you, I will do my best to not do so again. Thank you for the gift! It is lovely, Your Highness.” 

Laurent just huffed, throwing his hair over his shoulder. “Try and stay alive until I see you again.” He shouted once more at Damen before turning and storming into the cabin of the ship. He heard Damen’s laugh carry over the water and into his ears, a distant echo of the boy he had grown to care about so much. His heart filled with joy that Damen was safe, and he longed for the next time he’d be able to see Damen’s smiling face.


	3. Ages 15 and 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen has finally come to Vere, and with him he's brought some serious questions. 
> 
> But Damen is not the only one visiting Vere. Uncle has come, and he seems to want to stay.
> 
> TW for this chapter: There is descriptions of violence, attempted sexual assault, and the Regent in general. Please, please keep this in mind and do not read this chapter if this content is triggering for you, I never want to make anyone upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter will involve some pretty heavy content including: The usual pedophila that Uncle brings as a character, violence, mentions of attempted sexual assault, blood. If I did not include something in this warning, please let me know. 
> 
> I will be tagging each chapter accordingly in the tags, like: chapter 3:violence etc for anything that could come up in the story, so you can know before you read which chapters you may need to avoid for you safety.
> 
> That being said, I'm so glad I got this chapter done finally!! It's been a really long time, I know. I am a heathen. 
> 
> Again, thank you to @thesnarkknightblog for beta reading for me, she is the light of my life.

The country of Vere had not changed much with Auguste’s ascension to the throne. Largely, Laurent’s life had remained the same. His trips to various countries left him with more knowledge and an appreciation for his own home, and especially his own bed. 

Laurent had made trips to Akielos five times in the last two years, and each time he could feel his bond with Damen grow stronger. It seemed as if Damen was the only person he had ever met that truly understood him, and he strived to make Damen feel the same every time they met. Auguste was still teasing him mercilessly about it all, but Laurent had become quite skilled at tuning him out. 

In one weeks’ time, Damen would be making his first journey to Laurent’s home in the capital of Vere. Laurent felt like his bones were vibrating with excitement, unbelieving that he would be able to share his home with Damen as Damen had done for him. The palace was bustling with planning for the arrival, and Laurent was trying his best to help as much as he could, though sometimes he felt like he was really just in the way of everyone. Damen had taught him that to truly appreciate the value of something, you had to work hard for it. Laurent hoped Damen would appreciate his work, and maybe even praise him for it. Not that he needed validation. 

What Laurent was not looking forward to was his uncle. Within the day, the man would be arriving and with him he would bring his usual aura of unease. Laurent did not have much experience with the man, but the few times he had met him, he remembered Auguste being very cautious and protective of his wellbeing. He would hide Laurent behind his leg, guarding his face with his arms outstretched. Laurent learned very early on that Uncle was someone Auguste did not trust, and that meant he wouldn’t trust the man either. 

Laurent was sure that once Damen arrived, it wouldn’t even matter that Uncle was present. Auguste loved being around Damen, as did Laurent, and hopefully that would dissipate the awkward tension inevitably brought the older man’s presence. Damen had a way of making a room feel comfortable, and Laurent appreciated the energy of his presence. Reading with Damen was comfortable, sleeping with him was grounding, and laughing with him made his insides warm as if he’d just had a mug of hot chocolate. Laurent tried not to read too much into those things. 

Being with Damen in private was so different than his public self. Laurent understood that Damen had the pressure of being a Crown Prince upon his shoulders. He had to act in a way that was amicable for everyone, and he often told Laurent that acting for everyone sometimes became overwhelming. Damen liked sitting with Laurent because he could just be rather than pretend to be. 

The letters Damen wrote him still came, and Laurent wrote back as often as he could. He liked that Damen taught him new words in Akielon, and he liked looking at the sprawling handwriting of the older boy. His own writing was neat and kept within the confines of invisible lines he had imposed upon himself at a young age. His teachers praised him constantly for his penmanship. Laurent thought they’d have a heart attack if they saw Damen’s messy scrawls.

Akielos was still hot, still loud, and still prosperous. Damen’s father had not improved much in his condition, and some of the letters Laurent received were smudged by what he assumed must have been tears. When he received letters like those, he would bite his lips raw trying to come up with an adequate response. He never knew what to say to make Damen feel at ease. Saying, “It will be alright,” seemed too simple, and perhaps even a lie. 

Though he had gotten older, he still retained his uncertainty in dealing with others’ emotions. Vere had always been less expressive in nature, which meant Laurent always felt like he was walking on unstable ground, especially with Damen’s feelings. He constantly felt as if he was disappointing Damen in his lack of understanding, but any time he expressed his insecurities, Damen would write back reassurances in abundance. It was almost overwhelming at times, but Laurent secretly thrived for the words of encouragement Damen offered. The only person in his home that encouraged him positively was Auguste, but more often he was becoming too busy running a kingdom and Laurent was left to his own devices in the palace. Living had become quite lonely, but Damen’s letters offered comfort in the worst times. 

His lessons and travels kept him mentally busy, offering puzzles that only Laurent could pull apart. His skills were quite valuable, and ambassadors from all over would sing their praises to him on any occasion. As he stumbled his way through puberty, his sword fighting expertise grew. In fact, in almost all physical aspects, he had greatly improved. His fighting was almost on par with Auguste’s skill, and they would spar when both of them had the time. While Laurent had to work much harder to become skilled with his physical lessons, he was finally starting to see his hard work pay off. His back was broadening with muscles he had developed, though he knew he was never going to be as large as Damen. He was fine with that. Damen almost seemed to command being large. It was if he had thought as a child, “I’m going to be bigger than my father.” And he was. Damen could make things happen just through sheer force of will. 

Though he’d never admit he found it charming, Laurent and Damen had a small history of giving each other gifts, so Laurent spent his time gathering books and maps he thought Damen would appreciate. Inside his room he had various books from Damen, portals into different worlds that Damen had thought he would appreciate. Inside of his wardrobe hung blue linens Damen had sent, the fabrics soft against Laurent’s hands when he had pulled them from the chest they were delivered in. He never sent clothing in return, as he was sure Damen would quickly outgrow them, though reason told him Damen had already passed the stage in his life where growth spurts were common. Laurent mostly just didn’t want to risk Damen hating what he might send, so he focused on collecting books, because he was sure he knew Damen’s mind much better than his sense of fashion.

Presently, he was carrying a stack of books back to his room from the palace library, his arms overladen with thickly bound leather texts. Laurent was hardly paying attention, his line of sight almost entirely obscured by the books he held. It made too much sense that he only heard footsteps approaching rather than seeing who owned the feet. The footsteps abruptly stopped, and he heard a laugh that could only have come from his brother. 

“Laurent, did no one tell you?” Auguste suddenly appeared over his stack of books, his bright blonde hair accented by the crown adorning his head. 

“Tell me what?” His words came out muffled by the books in front of him.

Auguste scoffed and pulled his head back from Laurent’s line of sight. “Uncle’s ship arrived not long ago. We’re meant to greet him in the Great Hall this evening. Would you like any help with these books? You look an absolute fool.” Suddenly the top three books on his stack were lifted from his arms and his sight was restored. 

Laurent twisted his nose up and stuck his tongue out at his brother. “Thank you,” He said, because he still had manners. “Must we really greet him? I was planning on preparing more for Damen’s arrival. Surely Uncle would understand?”

Auguste laughed and nudged his elbow into Laurent’s side. “I doubt he would buy that as an excuse, though I understand the desire for avoidance. I’ll make sure tonight you don’t have to speak to him too much. I’ll let the help know to keep his wine glass full, and perhaps that will help him to find sleep earlier tonight.”

Laurent thought that might only make the man worse, but Auguste had more experience with alcohol, so who could say. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Laurent’s room, the doors conveniently ajar. Laurent pushed into the room and set his armful of books onto his bed. 

“Oof, that was a bit heavier than I anticipated. Thank you for helping me.” He said as Auguste placed his books down as well.

“Anytime, brother. I’ll leave you to your preparations, but make sure to be ready at six for dinner tonight. Wouldn’t want to keep anyone waiting, would we?” Auguste tried to laugh, but Laurent could tell by looking in his eyes that his brother was worried. He reached out his hand and patted Auguste’s shoulder, hoping he was being a source of comfort. His brother smiled in response and then took his leave.

He spent the rest of his free time pawing through the books he had selected, growing more and more confident with his choices. Before he realized, the grandfather clock in his bedroom was tolling six times, and he knew he would have to head to the dining hall. If he took his time walking to the room, Laurent wasn’t going to tell anyone.

Inside, the room was actually quite silent. Everyone seemed to be walking very softly, as if they thought they could shatter the floor if they tread too heavily. No one at the table was looking at another, finding their plates much more interesting than anything else around them. Laurent could tell this was going to be a fun dinner.

His brother was at the head of the table, and the chair to his left was open, just like it had been for months now. The chair was his, undoubtedly. He was a prince, and he deserved to sit by his brother. Uncle was to Auguste’s right, and he looked just as unsettling as he always had. Hair trimmed neat, he looked every bit like an older noble man. His eyes were sharp and the same blue as Laurent’s own, a family trait that marked the line. The man’s food was a mess on his plate, as if he’d never learned how to eat without spilling everywhere. The tablecloth was stained red with wine, and Laurent rolled his eyes. Of course Uncle didn’t care about the mess he was making. This wasn’t his home, and he didn’t have to ever clean anything. 

Laurent took his seat and shared a knowing glance with Auguste as the glass in front of him was filled. “Welcome, Uncle. So sorry to be late for your arrival dinner, I lost track of the time. How has your stay found you so far?”

Uncle swallowed, his throat bobbing disgustingly with the motion. “Oh, just fine. I’ve had my choice of what I was told was your country’s finest bed whores. I’m looking very much forward to that at the end of this meal.” 

Auguste cleared his throat, and set his silverware down on the table with a slight clang. “Uncle, please, not at the table.” 

Uncle just laughed, his voice echoing through the hall. Any small movement stopped, and heads turned to face the head of the table. 

“What, are you jealous?”

Auguste stood, pushing his chair back and scraping the floor as it pushed against the stone underneath. His face was red with anger, his brow pinched close in the center of his eyes. “Uncle, you’ve had too much. Please, will someone escort my uncle back to his room? Bring him some water as well.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll go to timeout.” Uncle stood from the table after a servant pulled his chair back, and he stalked out of the room, the mess of his plate the only reminder of his presence. 

Before the servant followed, Auguste grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear. The man nodded, and Auguste looked instantly relieved. He sat back down at the table and picked up his silverware as if nothing had happened. Laurent figured Auguste would tell him about it later, and resumed his meal. 

When he was finished, he wiped his mouth with the soft napkin he had placed in his lap. Auguste was still pushing food around, and Laurent assumed he might be a while. As his place was cleared, Laurent excused himself and made his way back to his room. 

Once in his chambers, he dressed for bed, pausing to evaluate himself in the mirror. He felt he was looking more and more like Auguste every day, though Auguste swore he looked more like their late father. He rarely thought much of his father, as he’d hardly known the man before he passed. Auguste was the one that raised him, and he felt much more of a connection to his brother. He still wished he might have had the chance to know the man, but Laurent knew there was no changing the fact he had died.

His hair was almost to his waist, and he frequently thought about cutting it to his shoulders. It was almost always in the way, catching on doorknobs and the fastenings of his clothes. The only thing stopping him from cutting it was Damen’s love for the length. He knew Damen would probably want him to do what was most comfortable for himself, but he couldn’t help caring about the other’s opinion more than his own inconvenience. When Laurent had visited Akielos in the past year, they would lay together and Damen would stroke his hair as if it were the most delicate substance in the world. The memory stopped almost every thought of cutting it off.

After staring in the mirror for a moment, Laurent tossed his hair back into a braid and moved to his bed to tuck himself under the covers. His thoughts strayed to dinner with Uncle, and he hoped the man would make himself less of a presence in the week to come. Laurent would most likely make excuses to not be around the man. Auguste would understand, and likely do the same. They had greeted him once, and their duty was fulfilled for the time being. He could stand to be ignored. 

In a week, Damen would be with him and Uncle wouldn’t even matter. They would roam the castle, lay in the library, and nothing else would matter but their friendship and mutual support. Auguste could even accompany them if Uncle was too overwhelming. He snuggled deeper under his thick duvet and waited for sleep to overtake his mind.

////////////

The week before Damen’s arrival flew by, and Laurent felt he was finally fully prepared to make Damen happy in Vere. He had everything planned to perfection, and he had made sure the first meal Damen ate would be one of his favorites. There would be plenty of meats and fruit, large swathes of the best food Vere had to offer. Laurent was jittery with excitement.The ship from Akielos arrived in the afternoon, and Laurent could see the boat looming on the horizon from his bedroom window. 

Before running down to the dock at break neck speed, Laurent adjusted his shirt in his bedroom mirror, making sure it was fitted perfectly. His hair had already been plaited back and adorned with small pearls, and he thought he looked quite dashing. Damen would probably ruin the hard work that had gone into his braid when he would later run his hands through Laurent’s hair, but Laurent had already apologized to his hand servant in advance. She had just laughed and continued her work, fingers moving nimbly to create her art. 

When he reached the dock, the ship still hadn’t anchored. It was annoying to say the least, especially because Laurent couldn’t find Damen on board, despite standing on his tiptoes and craning his neck as far as it would stretch. Curse his damn lack of height. 

Auguste soon joined him, and they waited patiently as the ship was brought to a stop. A plank was lowered and servants began bustling to move cargo off of the large ship. Damen was still nowhere to be seen, and Laurent was growing impatient. He was tempted to run on board and greet him, but he willed his legs to stay put. 

Soon enough, the servants were done, and bodies were no longer leaving the ship’s deck. Laurent cleared his throat as someone passed, and asked where the Crown Prince might be. The servant looked shocked that Laurent had spoken to him, and he did his best to smile reassuringly at the man. 

That seemed to ease him immediately, though it was clear he didn’t speak Veretian, as Laurent had asked in his native tongue. Still, the man seemed to know what Laurent had asked, as he pointed back at the ship to an emerging figure. 

Damen looked as radiant as ever. His clothing was rich and red, suited to the cooler climate of Vere, though he still had left skin exposed to the air. His long legs were left out in the sun, dark skin contrasting against the pale sky quite nicely. He was rubbing his eyes at the sun, as if he hadn’t expected the beacon to still be in the sky. His eyes soon found Laurent, and he broke out into a brilliant grin, his eyes crinkling from the rise of his cheeks. 

Laurent returned the smile and walked to meet Damen halfway up the plank. He was swept up into a crushing hug, as Damen was incapable of anything else, and he looped his arms around Damen’s neck for balance. He wasn’t about to fall into the sea today.

Damen smelled like Akielon perfumes, spices and smoke from fire that smelled of home. Immediately, he felt his worries and doubts slip away from his mind, the warmth of Damen pressed against him an anchor that he’d missed for the last months. 

Damen was speaking, but Laurent’s hearing was muffled by Damen’s figure encompassing him. He pulled his head back slightly, but maintained his contact with Damen as much as possible. 

“I’ve missed you.” A simple statement, but Laurent felt his heart flutter immediately. He buried his face back into Damen’s chest, content to stay with his friend on the very spot they stood. 

At least, he was, and then he heard Auguste clear his throat and giggle under his breath. Laurent pulled back abruptly and glared daggers at his brother, Damen laughing as he always did when teased. 

“You’re just jealous I have a friend, Auguste.” Laurent stuck his tongue out at his brother, retracting from Damen’s arms and making his way down the walkway. 

Auguste laughed, his hair shaking in the sunlight. “Yes brother, I’m jealous of your, ahem, friendship. I would have used a different word, but friendship seems to work for you. Come, let us show Damen the palace. I’m sure he’s very tired and would like to finish today as soon as he can.”

Damen coughed and rubbed his neck embarrassedly. “Actually, I was just asleep. I wanted to make sure I would have enough energy for the night’s festivities.” 

Auguste just laughed and turned, walking back towards the castle at an easy pace. Laurent and Damen followed, their footsteps falling into sync rather quickly. Hands brushing, he would occasionally sneak a glance at Damen, only to find the boy already smiling back at him. 

Laurent was proud of the work he had done for Damen’s arrival, and it seemed to pay off. Damen commented with frequency how beautiful the palace was, the ornamentation unlike anything he had ever seen, according to him. Laurent felt he was speaking hyperbolically, but he still felt a spark of pride at the comments.

When the tour was done, Auguste offered to show Damen to his room before the banquet would be held, but he had declined and stayed in Laurent’s company. Laurent showed the older boy to his own quarters, and they quickly took to sitting on Laurent’s bed to discuss recent events. 

“I wish you had been there, it would have eased some of the tension. Auguste seemed quite upset, and he still has not talked to me of what happened. I am concerned, but I do not want push him before he is comfortable.” Laurent was sitting pressed against Damen’s side, his legs draped over the other’s lap delicately. Damen’s hand was stroking his hair, his braid already loosening with the motions. 

Damen’s breathing was slow and calming, his chest rising in time with Laurent’s heartbeat. “It’s kind of you to consider his feelings in this matter. It sounds as if it’s something that is very upsetting to Auguste, and I believe you should wait for him to approach you about it. I know you care for your brother, but he seems to have a lot of things going on.” 

Laurent nodded and mulled over the matter in silence, content to sit surrounded by Damen until they would have to leave for dinner. 

Damen was leafing through a book that Laurent had saved for him, and he would occasionally laugh or make faces at different passages. The whole ordeal was comfortable, and it was something that Laurent greatly appreciated about their friendship. They had grown into a mutual understanding of each other and their different cultures through sharing books, and it had strengthened their bond more than Laurent had ever thought possible. 

“How is your father?” Laurent asked tentatively.

Damen was biting his lip, and Laurent was worried he had overstepped his bounds. “My father … He is doing better than in the past, though it is still not as well has he had been before he fell sick. I worry about him, but I have faith in his recovery.” 

He nodded again, and looped his arm around Damen’s back to stroke it lightly. “I am sorry this is happening to you.”

“It isn’t happening to myself, it is happening to my father. But I understand what you mean. I appreciate that you have been with me through this. You don’t know what you mean to me.” Damen said.

Laurent flushed and looked away from Damen’s prying eyes. Damen was wrong. He was the one that was important to Laurent. Damen was his best friend, and he couldn’t imagine what his life would be like if they hadn’t met four years prior. Or god forbid their countries weren’t on good terms.

“I’m scared for my country. Disregarding my own emotions about the situation, is my country prepared for his death? Am I a suitable leader? What if I ruin the good my father has brought to Akielos? I’m scared, Laurent. Kastor helps, he is very upset at my father’s illness.” Damen sucked in a breath. “But if he does die, who will I be without him?”

“Damen. Look at me.” He grabbed Damen’s jaw and brought their foreheads together, heat radiating from the point of contact. “You will do wonderfully. You were born to lead, and you make your people proud. Kastor will be there for you. I will be there for you, no matter what happens. It will be hard, yes. But you can do it.”

“Laurent.” Damen’s voice was softer than he had ever heard. “Thank you.”

They sat, appreciating each other’s presence and comfort. Damen sometimes looked as if he were going to cry, but he never let tears fall down his cheeks. Laurent felt so much sadness for this boy, his boy. His brilliant, strong, scared boy. 

A knock sounded on the door, a voice calling to tell them dinner would be starting soon. They detangled their limbs from each other and situated their clothing to look presentable. Laurent’s hair was in shambles, so he loosened his hair from the braid, pulling the pearls free and placing them on his nightstand. Damen was waiting at the door, his elbow outstretched for Laurent to lace his own arm through. Walking in pace together, they made their way to the banquet hall.

After the usual grand announcement of their arrival, Damen and Laurent maneuvered their way to the main table. Two seats were left empty next to the head of the table, and they quietly took their places. Laurent noticed Uncle was nowhere to be seen, but he didn’t mind too terribly. It would spare Damen an unpleasant encounter. 

The meal was wonderful, and Damen seemed to enjoy every course placed before him. Laurent swelled with pride, though he did his best to hide a physical reaction. When they broke for the party, Damen quickly grabbed his hand and asked him to the center of the floor. They swung each other to and fro, laughing and swaying to the jovial beat the musicians were beating out. 

After dancing for an unknown amount of time, Laurent asked leave to sit and have a glass of water. Damen nodded and brought him one, smiling all the while. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I need to find your brother. I have a matter to discuss with him that cannot wait.” Damen said.

“Oh,” Laurent paused. “Yes, of course, take your time. I’ll be here when you return.” What could they possibly need to talk about? It was his first night here, Damen shouldn’t have to deal with business yet. Damen just smiled and promised to return shortly, and then he was gone, and Laurent was alone. 

The solitude didn’t last long. Perfectly shined shoes broke into his field of vision and Laurent was forced to look up at the face of his uncle. 

“Why, Laurent, what is a pretty boy like you doing sitting alone? Haven’t you got a companion tonight?” 

Something about the way he spoke made Laurent’s insides curl, but he did his best to school his face into an expression of indifference. No matter how uncomfortable he was, Uncle was family and it wouldn’t look well to find issue with him in public. 

“I have a companion with me, but he seems to have become lost on his way back from the facilities. If you would excuse me, I would like to find him before he’s lost forever in the palace.” Laurent stood abruptly and stalked away from his Uncle, pushing through the throng of party guests moving on the floor. 

He left the room and the large doors closed behind him. Letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, Laurent made his way toward where he hoped Damen would be. The most logical room to look in would be the Council room, especially if the matter the two were discussing was official business. He hoped his assumptions were correct, or else he’d be wandering the palace for most of the night.

When he arrived outside the room, he paused at the doors, which stood slightly ajar. He could tell there was no torch lit within, and the only light in the room came from the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Voices carried from within to his ears, and he heard snippets of what he thought might be his own name.

“I … ask you … I understand …” Laurent was fairly certain Damen was the one speaking, but he still couldn’t quite make out what he was actually saying. He pressed closer to the door and arranged his ear between the crack, hoping he would be able to hear better. 

It was Auguste’s turn to speak now. “Of course, I am his brother. Would you expect anything less?” 

Damen didn’t respond to the question, so Laurent could only assume he had given a physical gesture as a response. 

“Exactly. Now, what did you mean to talk to me about in regards to Laurent? We both will need to return to the party quite soon, or we’ll be missed.” 

Damen cleared his throat and Laurent held his breath. “I assume you know what I intend to ask, but you are drawing this out in order to tease me. Don’t think I haven’t caught on.” 

Auguste just laughed, and Damen continued. “You have known me for years now. I have known Laurent four, and you know of our friendship a great deal. You likely already know of the differences in the perceptions we hold of our friendship.”

“Yes, but they are not so different when you look closely. You are aware of yourself in ways that Laurent is not, but that does not mean the feelings are different between you two.”

Laurent scoffed under his breath. What were they going on about? Neither of them seemed to be making any profound statements. Maybe he should just walk in already. 

“You and I both know I have never felt the same way about Laurent as he feels about me.” Damen’s voice responded, not unkindly. 

Oh. 

What did he mean by that? Were they not friends? Had Laurent missed something? Perhaps in his desire for a friend such as Damen, he had overlooked the other boy’s feelings and been annoying him the entire time. Something unpleasant was clawing its way into his throat, and his eyes felt a sharp sting of hot tears welling and threatening to spill over his cheeks. 

“You are wrong.” Auguste said plainly. 

Damen made a small noise of frustration, one Laurent knew from when the two would read together and Damen stumbled across a particularly obscure word that he had no translation for. Laurent would coax him through to find meaning and definition based on context, but he knew Auguste was unlikely to offer that comfort in this situation. 

“You let your own insecurities cloud your judgement, just as Laurent does.” Well, Laurent certainly thought that was rude. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and pressed his ear again to the crack. “I know what you intend to ask, and I wholeheartedly give you my blessing. Not that you need it, as it is ultimately not up to me. He is his own person, I am sure you know. Talk to him. I have high hopes for you.”

Laurent decided he couldn’t wait any longer, especially if the two of them were making decisions on his behalf. Laurent disliked being told how to do things, and would take matters into his own hands whenever possible. He liked to be one step ahead, and if he walked in now, he would have the upper hand. 

Straightening his jacket, he pulled the doors open and thrust himself into the Council room. 

Damen whipped around, face bewildered and eyes widened. Auguste was simply smiling like a Cheshire cat. 

“Dearest brother, thank you for joining us.” Auguste said.

Damen just gaped, his mouth attempting to form words but utterly failing. 

“You were taking entirely too long, Damen. What happened to returning soon? It’s rude to keep a prince waiting, I’m sure you know.” Laurent hoped his huffy attitude would disguise the fact he had just been momentarily upset. “Regardless, I dislike decisions being made on my behalf. Tell me what the two of you were discussing, and I shall decide what to do once the truth has been made clear.”

Auguste seemed to be having the time of his life, sitting and laughing almost doubled over and falling out of his chair. Damen had finally found the energy to close his mouth, and seemed to be collecting his thoughts. 

“Well? I’m waiting.” He huffed.

Damen cleared his throat and walked to stand in front of Laurent. With a quick glance back at Auguste, he bit his lip and lowered to pose on one knee. 

What was happening? Was Laurent asleep? No, he could tell he was awake because his own heart was pounding against his rib cage, almost bruising the bones. Whatever was happening was real, that much he was sure of. Damen looked ethereal, pale moonlight streaming in from the windows haloing around his hair and outlining the strong lines of his jaw and cheekbone. He could only imagine how he looked to Damen, and suddenly he regretted not fixing his braid. 

“Laurent. You are my best friend, and I am yours. You know parts of me that I have never thought to share, and I know you in the same way. I have never felt the way I feel towards you when with anyone else, and I know that what I feel is special, and rare. I want to preserve that feeling and wear it a badge on my chest for everyone to see. I can only hope you feel the same way towards me, though Auguste has assured me you do, even if you do not know it. I want to confirm, once and for all, your feelings toward me.” Damen looked at Laurent as if he were the sun, though Laurent knew that Damen was the true source of light. 

His breath had stopped, caught in his lungs and he had to forcibly remind himself to exhale and inhale. “While I am not sure we both feel the same of each other, I know how I feel towards you. You are my best friend, of course. I have always been drawn to you and the friendship we have cultivated. Is that not what you feel?”

Damen shook his head. “I feel that way as well. But I also have other feelings toward you that I am terrified you will never return. I am hopelessly in love with you.”

Oh. 

And again, for the second time in a quarter hour, Laurent felt as if the air had been punched out of his lungs. 

Love. Damen loved him? In a romantic sense? Damen was in love with him. It wasn’t love you felt for a brother, it was love. But Damen had also said he loved him as a friend, or at least he had implied as much. 

How had he not known? Was he a bad friend for not noticing? Surely, he should have noticed a sign of Damen’s feelings. And what of his own feelings? Those, at least, he was sure of. 

Of course he loved Damen. He had always loved Damen. From the moment they had met, Damen made the world glisten in a way he had never experience before, he was sure of it. Even though he had only been eleven, Laurent had known the quality of their meeting had been unlike any other in his life. Damen was a constant star guiding his thoughts and intentions, even in ways Laurent would never understand. 

Damen cleared his throat, and Laurent was snatched out of his reverie. Right. He needed to respond. He was being rude. “Damen, I am in love with you too. I have loved you since I met you.” 

Damen let out a sigh of relief, and Laurent was glad he had been able to tell Damen. “This makes the next part much easier. Laurent? When you turn of age, will you marry me?”

Again, Laurent was astounded. He bit the inside of his cheek to ground himself to reality, and collected his thoughts. “I am only fifteen, Damen. And you, you are seventeen? How can you be certain when I am twenty-one you will still love me?”

Damen just laughed, and his eyes twinkled in the light. Laurent was transfixed. “Laurent, nothing in this world is fixed. I know in my heart that this is what is right. I am meant to be with you. I am meant for you. I have thought this through. I know your love of planning. I have never met anyone like you, and I don’t ever want to lose you. You, of course, do not have to decide now. I know this might be sudden, but I have given it considerable thought. I have thought about this since you first left Akielon when I was thirteen.”

“You were thirteen and you wanted to marry me? That’s rather precocious of you.” 

Damen rolled his eyes. Laurent supposed he deserved that. 

“If I may, I’d like to interject. I wholeheartedly support this arrangement, not solely for the benefit it would bring our two countries.” Laurent had completely forgotten Auguste was in the room, and now he was rather embarrassed at the situation. “From an outside perspective, you two are incredibly in love. I realize you are young, and that feelings may change, but this would not be immediate, and you would have plenty of time to discuss the logistics. I believe in the two of you together.” Auguste concluded with a smile, and he rose from his chair toward the two. 

Laurent turned back to Damen. Here was a beautiful boy who loved him, and whom Laurent loved. How could he refuse?

“Damen, stand. It is strange to see you shorter than me. Now, before I agree, I would like you to promise me something.”

“Anything.” Damen interrupted. 

“Well, someone is eager. Moving on, Damen. You must promise to never stop loving me. I can guarantee you I will never stop loving you, and I will be extremely heartbroken if you betray me. Have it on my word that if you break me in any way, I will have you destroyed physically, mentally, socially. Your family line will never recover, and neither will you. Do you accept these terms?”

Damen grinned and engulfed Laurent into his arms. “Of course, Laurent. I’d never have expected anything less.” 

Well, that was settled then. Auguste was clapping, but Laurent was largely ignoring him. Instead, he focused on the feeling of Damen’s arms around him, the way his feet lightly lifted off the floor. His hands were twined around Damen’s neck, his hands playing with the small hairs at the nape of his head. Damen was kissing the crown of his head, and if Laurent was hearing correctly, Damen seemed to be crying. 

When he broke from Damen’s arms, he turned right to Auguste and hugged him as well. His brother was smiling, and he was speaking soft words of congratulations to the both of them. After their emotions had calmed to some degree, Auguste told them he would be returning to the party, and they could retire for the night if they so wished. Tomorrow, he would announce at breakfast the news, and they would have a celebration in their honor. 

After Auguste had gone, Damen turned to face him. “Laurent, I love you. You’ve made me very happy now, in the past, and you will in the future.” 

Laurent blushed, and for once, he could tell Damen was blushing too. “I expect you to do the same, Damen.”

“Laurent, I would do anything for you. I’ll never forget this moment, not even when my mind goes to old age. You look so beautiful in this light.”

“Oh, hush. My hair is an absolute mess. You should look at yourself.”

“I’d much rather look at you.”

And suddenly, Laurent was hit with the urge to press his lips against Damen’s. Looking up at Damen, he tried to memorize the shape of Damen’s lips, the soft curve of his cupid’s bow, the swell of his bottom lip. His breath was coming faster now, and his head felt dizzy with the need to kiss Damen.

“Laurent.” Damen’s chest was rumbling with laughter, and Laurent was pulled out of his thoughts about Damen’s lips. Gods, they looked soft. 

“You can kiss me. Always.” 

And suddenly, Laurent’s feet were pushing his body up to meet Damen’s height. Their lips met in an awkward, enthusiastic clash, and Laurent felt like he had ascended to heaven. His eyes were clamped shut, and all he could focus on was the feeling of Damen pressed against him, pressed on his lips. His scent was intoxicating, and Laurent felt drunk on the whole experience. At least, he assumed this was what it felt to be drunk. He was ridiculously happy, and his legs felt like jelly.

Damen made a small noise in the back of his throat, and Laurent could feel him smiling. His hands were reaching around Laurent’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. God, he was so warm, Laurent couldn’t even breathe. 

He needed to breathe. Pulling back, he sucked in air like a fish gasping out of water. “Don’t be hurt, but how do people breathe when they do that? It was incredible, but how do you breathe?”

Damen was laughing, his eyes shining. “Breathe through your nose. We have time to figure it out.”

Laurent blushed and tucked his face into Damen’s chest. “I’d like that. I would like that very much.”

“Then we can do it. Whatever you’re comfortable with. Can I kiss you again now?” He said.

Laurent nodded without hesitation.

///////

When they had finished making out like the teenagers they were, Damen and Laurent walked hand in hand back to his room. They spoke very little, but it was comforting. It gave Laurent time to process his own emotions, and Damen’s large, warm hand was grounding him and making him feel safe. Back in the room, he excused himself to change into his pajamas. 

Once he was in the privacy of the bathroom, Laurent looked into the mirror and saw his cheeks flush. Was he being rash in his decision to accept? If Auguste thought it a good idea, surely it would be fine, right? He didn’t want to be making idiotic decisions based on the whims of teenage emotions, but he could feel in his heart that he was happy with the choice. 

Pushing his doubtful thoughts away, Laurent changed into his sleep wear. After, he splashed water from a bowl onto his face to try and cool his burning cheeks. He was nervous to face Damen, but he reassured himself that things would remain the same between them, regardless of their recent engagement. 

Lords, he was engaged. Or at least engaged to be engaged, as he was still quite young. He had at least six years before there would actually be a wedding. There was no reason to overthink the situation when it was so far off into the future.

Steeling his nerves, he brushed his hair back from his face with a swift flick of his wrist and pushed the door of the bathroom open. Damen was still in the room, his form draped lazily on the chaise lounge seated in the corner. It was one of Laurent’s favorite places to read, situated next to the window. Damen’s eyes remained closed, even though he had surely heard Laurent enter. 

As he approached, Laurent paused to appreciate Damen, and the fact that he was here, in Vere, in his room. It had been too long, and Damen had changed. Damen probably hadn’t even realized it himself, but Laurent could tell the differences. His jaw was squarer, defined by small sprinklings of stubbly hair that Laurent himself had never been able to grow. He wasn’t jealous in the slightest.

Damen still looked impossibly strong, his chiton fitted to his body as if he were a statue cut from marble. His hair was impossibly curly, crimped into tight, dark ringlets that looked as soft as wool. His brow was prominent, and it made him look brooding, though Laurent knew he was likely thinking of something kind. He was always kind.

To Laurent, he was beautiful.

Sucking in a breath, Laurent knelt beside the lounge chair and brought his hand up to Damen’s cheek. He prodded forcefully at the soft skin and Damen’s eyes ripped open in bewilderment. 

“Bathroom is yours, go get changed.” Laurent pronounced, and then laughed as Damen made a disgruntled face at him. 

“You didn’t need to poke me.”

“Go dress, I want to go to bed. I call the left side tonight.”

Damen groggily rose, and then the bathroom door was shut once more. Laurent crawled up onto his bed feeling warm and sleepy, his head hitting the soft pillows with ease. It wasn’t long before Damen rejoined him, as his clothing was much less complicated to put on and take off. Before crawling into bed, Damen blew out a few of the candles in the room, and the room fell to a soft halo of light. 

“Laurent.” That was all Damen said as he climbed into bed, the covers lifting and settling along his larger form.

“Damen.” Laurent replied, a hint of mirth in his voice. 

Damen’s arm lifted under the covers and embraced Laurent’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his broad chest. “Thank you for today.”

It was simple, but his words made Laurent feel breathless. “Of course. Did you think I would say no?”

For once, it was Damen’s turn to flush, faint red breaking through his dark skin. “I had no idea what you might say.”

“Then you do not know me as well as you claim.” 

“I know you better than anyone. I imagine others must feel quite a bit of uncertainty when it comes to your feelings.” Damen said it with such confidence, Laurent felt himself practically convinced. 

“I think no one has ever cared to try to understand my feelings.” Laurent paused. “Until you, at least.”

All Damen did as a response was pull Laurent closer and hug him as if his life depended on it. 

“Sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

Laurent shut his eyes. 

“I love you.” And he was smiling, then drifting off into nothingness. 

////////

In the morning, with sunlight streaming in through the windows, Laurent awoke. Everything was how it ought to be. He was warm, and safe, and Damen was with him. Damen was still sleeping, but it gave Laurent time to sit in his arms and appreciate the embrace without having to feel embarrassment at his love for the contact. 

He sat silently for about half an hour, but boredom was setting in rather quickly. Damen still wasn’t awake. Quietly, he pulled back the covers from his side of the bed and padded over to the bathroom to prepare for the day. When he was done, he threw his hair back in a simple braid and went to check on Damen, who was still sleeping. Laurent rolled his eyes and laughed silently to himself. 

Laurent decided to try and find breakfast for the two of them, and set off towards the kitchen. The walk there was uneventful, servants passing him in silence other than a short bow of respect. 

In the kitchen, he found a platter filled with cheese and fruit, and he plucked it from the table with a light touch. He found a pitcher of juice, and grabbed it as well. Deciding this would be enough for the two of them and very well all that he could carry, Laurent made his way back to the room where Damen was still likely sleeping. 

“Where do you think you’re going with that food?” Laurent stopped in his tracks, immediately recognizing the voice of his uncle. He turned, and sure enough the man was there, unaccompanied. They were alone in the hallway. 

“Good day, Uncle. I am bringing this to Damianos of Akielos, I am sure you know of his presence in Vere.” Laurent could feel his legs trying to recede down the hallway of their own accord, but he willed himself still to keep up polite appearances. 

“Oh, yes, yes. I’m quite aware of our barbarian neighbors and their prince.” Laurent frowned. “Why are you carrying these? Do you not have servants available?” Uncle was drawing closer with every word, and Laurent felt as if he were on trial for crimes he hadn’t committed. He was backing up slowly, in pace with Uncle’s approach, but soon his back was hitting wall, and he had nowhere to go.

“Why, what if I helped you, dear Laurent? Would you like Uncle to help you? I’m quite good with my hands.” 

Laurent needed to leave as soon as possible, and he wanted to, but he couldn’t make his legs work. They seemed to be paralyzed, though they were just working only moments before. 

Uncle was reaching a hand up to his face, brushing a loose strand of hair that had fallen from Laurent’s braid. He recoiled at the touch, the hand cold and clammy, unwelcome. 

“Laurent, you’ve grown so pretty, so very pretty. You have the prettiest eyes, has anyone ever told you?”

Laurent just nodded, his voice seemingly lost. 

“Of course, I’m sure your Damianos has. I heard the news by the way, the news of your engagement. I’m sure you’re very excited.” 

Laurent nodded slowly, his eyes averted toward the ground. 

“But how can you be sure? You’re just a boy, Laurent. Isn’t family more important to you right now? Is Uncle not important to you? Tell me I’m important to you, Laurent.” Laurent felt like screaming. 

“You’re important to me, Uncle.” It almost hurt to get the words out, his throat burning and his voice cracking as he said it.

Uncle just smiled. “Good boy.” Laurent wanted to vomit. “I will see you at the celebrations your brother has planned.” 

And just like that, it was over. Uncle was pulling his hand away, and his back was turned and his figure was receding. Laurent could breathe again, and he was surprised he had managed to keep his grip on the platter of food and the pitcher of juice. He took time to collect himself, willing the panicked thoughts to leave his head. His feet started working, pushing him to his bedroom where Damen waited. 

When he arrived, Damen was sitting up in bed, his hair a mess of curls. Feathers were sticking out at odd angles from the downy pillows, and he looked like an angel. It was almost enough to distract Laurent from what had just happened. Almost. 

“What time is it?” Damen’s groggy voice broke through the silence. 

Laurent shook his head, as if it would shake his thoughts away. “I don’t know. I brought food.” 

Damen’s brow furrowed, but he didn’t say anything. Laurent set the plate down on the bed and poured himself and Damen a glass of juice. 

“Is everything okay?” Damen asked, his voice hesitant, a trait Laurent was unused to seeing in him. Damen always seemed so sure of himself. It seemed to come with being a Crown Prince.

He didn’t give an answer, just shook his head and looked down at his glass. 

Damen didn’t press him, he just took him into his arms and pet his hair. They didn’t talk about it. Laurent couldn’t find the words. He just needed to sit, and for Damen to be there for him. He didn’t need to talk about it. 

He felt calm enough to eat after about twenty minutes, and the two of them finished off the food without comment. As if he could sense what Laurent needed, Damen rose and brought him a book from across the room. Reading would help. It would calm him down. Damen probably hoped it would allow him to calm down enough to talk, but he felt that was unlikely. 

Damen still wasn’t speaking, and Laurent almost felt bad. He probably didn’t expect to wake up to this, to Laurent having a break down, and Laurent felt ashamed. He was going to ruin the day for Damen. 

But Damen wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t acting as if he were annoyed, and he wasn’t acting as if he were put out. He just sat with Laurent while he read and occasionally pet his hair.

After about forty pages, Laurent actually felt better. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Was all he could think to say. 

Damen just looked concerned, his lip caught between his teeth. “You do not need to apologize. You haven’t done anything wrong. Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Laurent sighed deeply, and nodded his head once. “Uncle.”

Damen just waited for further explanation. 

“He stopped me in the hallway. He kept, he kept coming closer to me, and I was scared. I don’t know why, but I was terrified. He touched my face, he said something about family being important, and that he was important. That he was important to me. I was scared, but I shouldn’t have been. He’s family, I should respect him.” 

“Laurent, in my experience, a gut feeling can be very informative. If you felt uncomfortable, it was for reason. You do not owe him anything simply because he is your uncle. I am sorry that happened to you. I wish I had been there to stop it, or at least stop him from touching you.”

“I was so scared. I know that Auguste has kept him away from me in the past, but lately he is busy running the country. Uncle unsettles me.”

“If you are unsettled, then something must be done. I am not sure what, but we ought to talk to Auguste. I do not want you to feel unsafe in your own home. No one should have to feel this way.” 

“Thank you for being patient with me, and for listening.” Laurent wrapped his own arms around Damen’s strong back, and they sat together, comforting and being comforted. 

“I am sorry I was not there to prevent it.”

Laurent sucked in a breath. “Damen, no. What happened is not your fault.”

“Well, it isn’t yours either. I am worried you will blame yourself for this somehow.”

Laurent shook his head. “No, I understand that. I am just shocked it happened. I am shocked he left me so uncomfortable. I had never experienced anything like it before.”

“In Akielos, when a man makes someone noble uncomfortable, he is removed from the city. Perhaps we could do the same with your Uncle.”

Laurent nodded, thinking over the options. “Perhaps that. He did nothing too harsh, though. I do not know if Veretian law would see his behavior as grounds for banishment. He has not actually committed a crime towards me.”

Damen scoffed. “As if that matters. You are a prince.” 

Laurent smiled sadly. “I wish that were enough.”

 

//////

Eventually, a servant came to knock on the door, announcing that a celebration for their engagement would be held the next day. He had forgotten Auguste would be announcing the news at breakfast, but it made sense, as Uncle seemed to have found out then. 

They had wasted the day reading, but it was all Laurent felt he had the energy to do after the events of the morning. Damen had made no complaints, and he was extremely appreciative for it. 

Sleep came to him fitfully that night, but Damen was there, a strong presence that grounded him to reality and calmer thoughts.

/////

The celebration Auguste had planned was over-the-top, and Laurent was having the time of his life. He was dancing with Damen, eating his favorite foods, and Auguste had even let him try some of the wine he kept for special occasions.

He had shouted over the music and jovial laughter, “What else is a more special occasion than my brother’s engagement?” Clearly, he was drunk. Laurent just laughed and hugged him.

Nobles congratulated him and Damen on their planned union, and spoke of the strength this would bring to the relations between Vere and Akielos. As if that was what mattered. Laurent just smiled and shook hands, letting Damen respond to the niceties. He was better at being nice to others. 

Halfway through the celebration, Damen leaned over and asked Laurent if there were a garden. 

Laurent scoffed. “Of course we have a garden. If you hadn’t noticed, Vere is nothing but extravagant. We have a wonderful garden.” 

“Take me there.” 

Laurent flushed, and nodded his head. He grabbed Damen’s hand and led him away from the party, the noise of the night fading away as they disappeared into the castle. 

“Are you sure you know where it is?” Damen laughed, his thumb brushing the backside of Laurent’s hand. 

“Of course I’m sure, this is my home.” And suddenly, they were at the door to the gardens. “Are you sure you’re ready for the grandeur that my home garden has to offer?” 

Damen just pushed past him to the door, twisting the handle and entering the outdoors. All around them, flowers were in bloom. The garden had a large, ornate fountain at the center, and moonlight glittered amongst the ripples left by the spray of water. 

“Oh.” 

Laurent smiled smugly, proud that his home’s gardens had left Damen so speechless. He himself was already used to the beauty of the palace, but watching Damen react to the space made something new light in his heart. He looked around and appreciated the gardens for the first time in a long while, the way ivy was wound around columns, the way flowers seemed to wave hello at the pair of them walking. 

Damen was radiant, his smile stretched as wide as it could go.

“This reminds me of the night we first met. You were so small, and pale. You looked like you were a ghost, perhaps the ghost of a boy that I had never known. But I do know you now.” Damen said.

Laurent looked up at him, the moon full behind Damen’s curls. “You know me and I know you. What a companionable deal we’ve made.”

“I love you, even when you’re being snarky towards me.”

Laurent flushed. “I love you too. Thank you for being kind to me.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” Damen said with a laugh.

Laurent just prodded him in the side and crinkled his nose at him. “Shush, I’m trying to be romantic.”

He schooled his face back to normal and continued. “Damen, you are a good person. I am so glad to have met you. I am glad you treat me as an equal, and that you have taught me to do the same with others. You make me better.” 

“You make me happy.”

Laurent flushed, nodding in agreement. “We should get back to the party. We will soon be missed.” 

“Of course, but a few more minutes. I want to sit with you by the fountain and hold your hand.”

“Do you ever not state your intentions directly?”

“No, not really. I like to make sure you know what I’m thinking. Can I kiss you?”

Laurent just laughed and held out his hand for Damen to take. Damen brought his lips to kiss Laurent’s fine knuckles, and then moved to sit on a bench by the fountain. The stars overhead were brilliant, and Laurent made a show of pointing out all the constellations he had memorized. 

“You’re brilliant, Laurent. I could never keep all of the names straight.” Damen said. 

Laurent looked at him, ego swelling at the small compliment. “I could teach you, if you want.”

“No, I think I’d rather you tell them to me every night.” Damen said, and Laurent would never understand how he was able to say such embarrassing things without losing his calm. 

“Well, I suppose that would be fine.” Damen merely hummed his assent in response. 

They sat side by side, thumbs running over each other’s hands playfully, content with each other’s presence. For a moment, Laurent’s mind unreasonably flashed to the day before when his uncle had accosted him, but he tamped down the memory with great force, not wanting to give Damen any cause for concern.

The moon had shifted subtly in the sky, and Damen took that as their cue to return to the party.

On the walk back, Damen paused. “Would you mind if I went to use the facilities? You can go back without me, I’ll be along soon.” 

Laurent nodded and waved him off casually, then thought better and gave some slight direction to the nearest bathroom. He took his time walking back, as he didn’t really want to face a large crowd of people without Damen by his side. 

Of course, nothing could ever be simple for Laurent. 

Uncle was approaching from the end of the hallway, and Laurent was tempted to turn and walk away, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. Laurent lost his hope when his uncle called out to him, voice echoing through the otherwise empty hallway. The echo only made prominent the fact that Laurent was without company to help him navigate away from his uncle. 

“Dear Laurent, I was just looking for you! No one could find you, we are all very worried. Are you perhaps lost in your own castle?”

“No, Uncle, I was just coming back.” 

Uncle was only walking closer, and Laurent had nowhere to go. “Ah, of course, my mistake. Were you with the Prince of Akielos perhaps? Has he hurt you, my dear, good boy? Come to Uncle, I can keep you safe.” Chills ran down Laurent’s spine.

“No, thank you Uncle, I can find my way back on my own. Prince Damianos has been nothing but kind to me.” 

“No, no, my Laurent, of course he is kind. Perhaps too kind. Maybe he hasn’t hurt you, maybe he has made you happy. Even ecstatic. This is no good, my dear, you’re far too pure to be sullied by a brute such as him.” Uncle was smiling softly, as if the two of them were sharing a quiet joke at a polite dinner. 

Laurent felt his heart clench in his chest, ice running through his veins. Uncle was hardly more than an arm’s length away now, and Laurent couldn’t move. “I am unsure what you mean, Uncle. Nothing has happened. We visited the garden, we sat for a moment, nothing more. Please, I am telling the truth.”

“Oh, poor boy, he has brainwashed you. You can’t even see how wrong he is for you. Don’t worry, darling, Uncle is here now to help. Come with me, I can show you the way.”

Laurent was backing away now, his uncle’s eyes glinting with something he had never encountered before. He couldn’t tell if the man were drunk, but it no longer mattered. He was scared, and drunk or not, Uncle was much larger than him, and Laurent would never be able to win in a fight against him, no matter how skilled he had become. 

“Uncle, I am quite fine, thank you. I would like to return to the party now.” Where was Damen? He said he would be gone a few minutes. Maybe he had taken a different way back, and Laurent really was alone. The thought chilled him to the core, and Laurent felt tears well in his eyes. 

Uncle was touching him now, his hands grasping his face, no sign of gentle touch to be found. He felt powerless, unable to break from the grasp in the way he wished. 

“Family is all we have, Laurent. Let me teach you what you need to know about love.” And suddenly, Uncle’s hand had shifted from his face down his body, touching him grossly, roughly. Laurent was crying, scared out of his mind, unable to think of how to move or scream. 

“Come with me, dear. You have much to learn.” 

That was all Laurent heard before a broad fist connected with his temple, and his world was turned black.

///////

Waking was hard. His head was throbbing, and his vision was blurred when he finally found the energy to open his eyes. 

Where was he? What happened?

Memories came flooding back, and Laurent felt his eyes sting with tears. 

“Finally, you’re awake.” He wasn’t alone. Turning to the voice, Laurent saw his uncle, formidable, his eyes boring into Laurent with the force of a brand. 

“You cannot learn while asleep, Laurent. Do your best to stay awake.” 

He was standing over Laurent now, standing over the bed on which Laurent had just realized he was laying.

He was. 

He was naked, and that only made him start crying harder, violent sobs ripping from his body and making his chest heave. He felt like vomiting, his throat catching and sucking in air almost uselessly. Laurent felt light headed, air unable to find its way to his brain. 

“Calm down, Laurent, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m your family, remember?”

He wanted to scream, why wasn’t he screaming? Why couldn’t he do anything? 

Uncle was drawing closer, his hands starting to ghost against Laurent’s torso. He tried to roll away from the touch, but Uncle reached out and stopped him from moving away, hands grasping his shoulders and forcing them into the mattress. The man was tutting as if Laurent had made a mistake, one that he would surely fix.

“Don’t make this harder, Laurent.”

Laurent pinched his eyes shut, willing everything to go away. Maybe it was a nightmare. But no, the sheets against his skin felt real, his fingernails were pressing into his palms sharply from making tight fists. 

Fists.

He had fists. He could fight back. 

But he was weaker, what good would it do?

Still, he had to try. He brought his fists to one side, laying as still as possible. 

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy for your uncle. Shall we begin your lesson?”

His hands started working harder against Laurent’s body, and Uncle’s breath was becoming labored. Laurent willed himself to calm down, to stop being afraid and to prepare himself to act. He would have to make this count, as he’d only get one chance. 

With as much force as he could muster, he clamped his fists together into one and swung his torso, bringing his arms up and slamming his hands into the side of Uncle’s head. 

Just like that, his uncle was shoved off of his body. Laurent had a few seconds before his uncle would recover, and he used those to bring his legs up and slam them into his uncle’s face, hoping it would only further disorient the man. 

It did. Uncle groaned loudly and clutched at his face, swearing up a storm. Laurent looked around the room, trying to assess what part of the castle he might be in. The walls were painted a soft gold, which meant he was likely in the west wing, farthest away from where the party was being held. Also where he was least likely to be found quickly. 

Uncle would probably regroup sooner than that, which meant he had to act fast. He leapt off the bed, searching the room for anything he could use as a weapon. On one wall, a desk sat, inkwell ready for letter writing. That meant there might be a letter opener, which he could definitely use. 

Searching the drawers, Laurent found one almost immediately. He gripped it in his hand firmly and swiveled on the ball of his foot. Uncle was still lying on the bed, dazed. Laurent knew what he could do. 

Making his way to the bed, he tested the edge of the letter opener. It was sharp, sharp enough to cut his finger open without applying any pressure. This would work very, very well.

From his anatomy lessons, Laurent knew how best to hurt a man. He knew what arteries would make a man bleed out quickest, and he knew which would incapacitate. 

When he arrived at the bed, he looked at his Uncle. Chills still filled his stomach at the sight of him, but he needed to do this. If not for himself, then for someone else his uncle would try and hurt. Laurent was lucky enough to have combat training, but he knew there were plenty of boys who hadn’t had the opportunities he had. He needed to do this. 

Raising the knife in his hand, he slashed quickly down between his uncle’s legs. The man was screaming now, screaming in a way Laurent had never heard a man scream before. He had never hurt a man in any way, but he knew it was necessary. 

He continued stabbing down, sawing back and forth, and soon the spot between his uncle’s legs was a bloody mess. 

That wouldn’t be enough. Uncle could still hurt someone. 

“Laurent, Laurent. Why? Laurent, please.” Uncle was sobbing, his voice coming out in hiccups.

If he could still talk, it meant it wasn’t enough. Laurent knew where he could strike to end it all. He brought the letter opener up again, and this time slashed down against his uncle’s thigh. The artery he knew to be there immediately burst, and blood was everywhere. Laurent knew from his lessons the man would bleed out soon enough. He dropped the letter opener, and blood was covering his hands.

He was crying, sobbing, shaking. He’d just killed a man. A very bad man, but Laurent had just killed a man for the first time. 

He didn’t feel like himself, but he knew it had been right. Why was he so shaken? He did the right thing, he was sure he did the right thing. He needed to go get help, he needed someone to help. Laurent needed Auguste. Laurent needed Damen. 

He wanted to wipe his tears away, but that would just get blood on his face, though there likely already would be some there. 

Laurent had never felt this way before. He was scared of his uncle, and he was scared of himself too. What if no one believed him? What if they blamed him for murder, when he had just been trying to defend himself? 

What if they asked him if he deserved it?

Trying to stop his panicking thoughts wasn’t working. It was like trying not to think of a picture and only being able to imagine that image. Breathing hard, he burst out of the door into the hallway, finally finding his voice, screaming for help. 

It was a while before he found anyone, but he supposed his uncle had planned that on purpose. Most of the guards were protecting the party guests, and it made sense he had to run so far. His uncle was nothing if not a clever man.

The guard that found him was utterly taken aback, immediately calling out an alarm. He asked Laurent if he were hurt, but Laurent didn’t really know how to respond, so he said nothing. He hoped his eyes were screaming enough to let the man know something was wrong. His legs couldn’t seem to hold his own weight anymore, and he slid to the ground. 

Another guard brought him something to cover himself with, asking if he needed anything. 

“Auguste. Damen. Please.” 

“Of course, Your Highness.”

It was only a few minutes before they came running down the hallway. At the sight of them, he was suddenly aware of the blood sticking to his body, the tears streaking his face. He must look disgusting. 

“What has happened? Laurent, brother, are you hurt?” Auguste’s voice was booming in his ears. He didn’t know why everything felt so loud. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears. 

The guards answered with all they knew, but it wasn’t enough. They didn’t know. 

Trying to clear his throat wasn’t really successful, but he needed to speak. “Uncle…” 

Auguste’s face immediately darkened. “Laurent, did he hurt you? We couldn’t find you. We couldn’t find him either.”

“He found me. In the hall. I was walking back. He hit me, I blacked out.” 

A sharp intake of breath pulled his attention to his right, Damen standing, face clearly distraught. 

“Go on, Laurent.” Auguste said softly.

“I woke up in a room. It was in the west wing, I could tell. I was… I was naked. And Uncle was there.”

His head felt like it was pounding, and his throat was constricting against his will. He needed to tell what happened, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. 

Auguste was reaching out to him, soothing his hair down and telling him it was going to be alright. “Take your time. You don’t have to say anything you aren’t ready to say.” 

“He’s dead.”

Auguste paused, but only for a millisecond, almost completely unnoticeable. But Laurent noticed. He could always tell with his brother. 

“I killed him.”

Auguste looked at the guards sharply, and they immediately turned heel and went in the direction Laurent had come from. He could only assume they were going to check for the body, but Laurent found he couldn’t really focus right now.

“Laurent, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. You’re safe now. I’m here for you, Damen is here. We’re so glad you’re safe. Do you need anything? Laurent, I’m so sorry this happened.”

Laurent just shook his head. His breathing had slowed almost to normal, but he was still feeling so overwhelmed.

He was fine. He was going to be fine. Damen looked like a ghost, brown skin as pale as Laurent could ever imagine it being, and he imagined Damen was probably terrified of the blood covering himself. 

He pulled the fabric that had been tossed over his body even closer to his frame, trying to hide himself from Damen’s gaze. It felt too strong, too prying. Damen seemed to be trying to figure out what happened all without even speaking, and Laurent was terrified of that. Damen’s honesty probably saw right through him, and he felt disgusting for what he had done. 

And then, impossibly, Damen was crying. 

Laurent had made him cry because he was so disgusting, because he had killed someone. 

Damen dropped to his knees, sobs wrenching from deep within his chest, and his arms were reaching out to Laurent, unsure in their path. He was trying to hug Laurent. Why wasn’t he running? Wasn’t he mad?

“Laurent.” Damen’s voice sounded so broken, it was almost as if he were a different person. “Laurent, we were so worried. I was so scared.”

Laurent immediately understood, and then felt like an idiot for not realizing. Of course, simple, honest Damen was crying because he was worried. Of course he was. Laurent should have known, but his mind wasn’t in the right state at present. In fact, he felt so dizzy. He felt his vision blurring at the edges, and his world was turning black. 

The last thing he remembered was Damen and Auguste shouting his name, and his head hitting the marble floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments! I would really love feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments please! I'll be trying to post once every week or two, so please look forward to updates.


End file.
